Parallèles
by Aigie-san
Summary: Quand y'en a marre ; alors, y'en a marre ! Et quand c'est le cas avec Harry, ça donne une rupture inter-dimensionnelle. Saluez Hanna Potter et Diaspro Malfoy ; yaoïstes et prêtes à tout ! [Drarry]
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Parallèles**

 **Prologue**

 ***Première Journée, matin***

C'était sans arrêt la même chose. Harry avait toujours été nul en potions. Son père aussi. Il tenait ça de lui. D'accord. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son géniteur. Ok, c'était normal. Il avait le même style vestimentaire, les mêmes petites lunettes rondes ridicules et le même irrespect pour les règlements. Et puis il détestait les Serpentard, lui aussi. Il avait ce don de s'attirer les pires emmerdes et c'était toujours grâce à ses amis qu'il s'en sortait. Effectivement, il ressemblait à James Potter par bien des aspects mais... ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui cracher à la gueule à chaque fois qu'il foirait quelque chose !

Pourtant, son très cher professeur Snape ne semblait pas de cet avis, étant donné que cela faisait près de dix bonnes minutes que celui-ci lui faisait la morale et l'insultait plus ou moins ouvertement, lui et son défunt père, parce qu'il avait _encore_ raté une potion que même un _première_ _année_ serait parvenu à réaliser. Il parlait de son incompétence, de son égoïsme, de sa célébrité non méritée, allant même jusqu'à le traiter d'imbécile, devant sa classe, et bien sûr celle des Serpentard.

Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir le petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Draco. Ce maudit Draco Malfoy qu'il ne pourrait décidément jamais encadrer et à qui il se ferait un plaisir d'ôter la vie dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Foutu Mangemort. Comment pouvait-il encore se comporter comme ça, être à ce point si sûr de lui, alors qu'il était devenu l'un des chiens-chiens de la pire enflure que la terre ait jamais portée ? Il ne valait pas mieux que ses parents. Même Snape volait plus haut.

D'ailleurs, le Snapinounet commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il avait le droit d'être nul dans une matière, non ? Bon d'accord, il n'était pas fortiche non plus en histoire de la magie... en métamorphose... et en... il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de la matière. Il ne s'en sortait vraiment bien qu'en défense contre les forces du mal. On se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs... Bref. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, la colère monter. On allait lui foutre la paix, à la fin ?! Il n'avait pas demandé à être le Survivant ! Et ne pas l'être lui aurait épargné de vivre sans ses parents et d'avoir à mener une guerre contre un mage noir à deux doigts de passer immortel !

Il pensait avoir touché le fond quand il avait commencé à voir les massacres perpétués par Voldemort via ses rêves mais il fallait croire qu'une fois le fond du gouffre touché, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour jeter un peu de terre dedans. Et là, cette personne était Severus Snape. Et son Serpentard de filleul. Et il en avait marre. Et il allait leur faire fermer leurs gueules à tous les deux. Et ce avant de faire sauter la classe.

-Eh, merde ! Ok ? J'ai fait des efforts sans nom pour votre foutue matière ! C'est vous ! Vous ne voulez pas que je progresse ! Parce que ça vous ferait mal de voir le fils Potter réussir là où vous arriviez à battre mon père ! Et mon père, tenez, parlons-en ! Je ne l'ai pas connu ! Alors arrêtez de l'insulter ! Peut-être qu'il était vraiment comme vous dîtes, mais, merde, il est mort ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a assez payé ? Et toi, Malfoy, arrête de ricaner bêtement comme ça ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton putain d'orgueil à coups de Doloris !

Il s'était levé durant sa tirade et en ponctua la fin avec un violent coup de poing sur la table. Snape le fixait, l'œil sévère.

-Je suppose que si je devais sanctionner Gryffondor pour votre insolence et vos menaces ce serait la totalité des points que j'enlèverais, ainsi donc vous viendrez me voir en heure de colle.

-Non, répondit froidement Harry.

-Plaît-il ?

-J'ai dit « non ».

-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

-Allez vous faire foutre !

Harry poussa violemment le professeur de potions et se dirigea vers les portes qui se verrouillèrent d'un sortilège lancé par Snape. Harry tenta de les forcer et alors qu'il s'obstinait, il entendit quelqu'un pouffer. Il se retourna. Malfoy le toisait de sa place de premier de la classe, les bras croisés. Le Survivant tenta de réprimer ses envies de meurtre mais n'y parvint pas. Il fonça vers le Serpentard qu'il colla à sa table. Le temps que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Harry avait déjà perdu le contrôle de sa magie.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce fut le déluge dans la classe. Les élèves et leur professeur ne durent leur survie qu'à la dépense trop importante d'énergie qui assomma le Survivant.

[... ... ...]

Harry ouvrit les yeux et put voir madame Pomfresh penchée sur lui. Il la vit appeler quelqu'un et Ron et Hermione déboulèrent. Son audition lui revint et il put entamer une conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ta magie a fait des siennes..., murmura Hermione, l'air gêné.

-J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?! Paniqua immédiatement Harry.

-Rien de grave, tout le monde est déjà sorti de l'infirmerie depuis un moment !

-Donc j'ai blessé des élèves...

-Ce qu'Hermione essaye de te dire, c'est que maintenant tout le monde va bien et qu'on n'aura plus cours de potions pendant un moment : l'état des cachots était si pitoyable qu'ils ont fermé la salle, et ça, c'est plutôt cool ! Expliqua Ron.

-J'ai détruit la classe ?! S'étrangla presque le Survivant.

Hermione lança un regard noir au rouquin avant de reporter son attention vers Harry.

-Et si nous allions manger, Harry ? Oui, c'est ça. Allons manger, tu en as besoin. Et moi aussi. Et Ron, comme d'habitude. Ne changeons pas les habitudes. C'est très mauvais. Allez, hop, debout.

Les deux garçons suivirent leur amie sans répliquer. Ils voyaient tous les deux qu'elle tentait de leur changer les idées. Mais visiblement, seule elle semblait s'inquiéter car, passé la surprise de ses actes, Harry se disait maintenant que c'était bien fait pour Snape et que cela lui servirait peut-être de leçon. Et puis Ron avait l'air plus qu'heureux de ne plus avoir potions.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Admiration, peur, colère, appréhension... il y en avait de toutes les couleurs dans les regards des élèves ainsi que des professeurs. Harry décida de les ignorer ; c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert de sa magie, les autres n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Ron avait déjà oublié tout le monde pour se concentrer sur son assiette qui l'appelait et Hermione faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Pauvre petite.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir. Chacun finit par les oublier et ils purent commencer à manger sans être dévisagés. Mais Harry finit par sentir un regard insistant planté sur lui. Il releva la tête et en chercha le propriétaire. Il s'agissait de Malfoy.

-Mais c'est quoi encore son problème à celui-là...

Ron suivit le regard de son meilleur ami et manqua de s'étouffer avec son bout de poulet. Il finit par l'avaler et se retint tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

-Je le plaindrais presque. Tu lui as fichu une sacré frousse à la fouine !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu l'avais cloué à la table et ta magie lui pompait littéralement l'air ! Tu l'aurais vu en train de se débattre mollement pour essayer de t'échapper ! Hilarant.

-Et il faut que je ne m'en rappelle pas...

-Ouais, pas de chance mec.

Les deux Gryffondor reprirent leur repas, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion en provenance des cachots retentisse et ne leur fasse recracher leur bouchée de surprise. A eux comme à beaucoup d'autres. Harry put voir avec un certain amusement Draco tourner la tête de tous côtés avant de se rapprocher de l'armoire à glace Serpentardesque : Théodore Nott, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cela dit, Harry perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard passer un bras autour des épaules du blond et le tirer vers lui.

Le Survivant voulut faire signe à Ron pour qu'il lui dise s'il avait rêvé ou non mais des voix venues des couloirs parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des élèves. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une adolescente brune aux yeux verts, aux petites lunettes rondes et habillée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Si à cet instant, la plupart imitaient parfaitement bien le poisson rouge, d'autres, bien qu'une minorité, riaient. Mais cette minorité rejoignit bientôt le monde du mime lorsqu'une autre jeune fille entra à son tour. Blonde platine aux yeux acier, dans l'uniforme des Serpentard.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient tous là ! S'exclama la brune en se tournant vers l'autre fille.

-Ça n'explique pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvées enfermées dans les cachots, rétorqua la blonde.

-Tu cherches des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

-Je me pose simplement des questions. Et ce silence est pesant. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous sommes fixées ainsi... Je sais que je suis belle, mais tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne nous...

La brune s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand son regard se porta sur Harry.

-Mais...

Puis sur Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Et enfin sur Draco après qu'elle se soit tournée vers la table des Serpentard.

-C'est...

Elle se jeta presque sur la blonde.

-Par Merlin, mais nous sommes tombées dans la quatrième dimension !

La blonde soupira. Fit le tour de la salle du regard. S'arrêta elle aussi sur Harry, Ron et Draco. Soupira de nouveau. Repoussa la brune. Et s'avança vers la table des professeurs qui s'étaient tous levés. Elle fit un signe de tête respectueux à Snape et se présenta à Dumbledore.

-Bonjour. Je me nomme Diaspro Malfoy, et près de la porte, il s'agit d'Hanna Potter. Si j'en crois mes observations, nous sommes les parallèles de deux de vos élèves. Ainsi nous requérons votre aide afin de retourner dans notre dimension. Pouvons-nous néanmoins nous asseoir et manger ?

Dumbledore acquiesça puis fit signe aux professeurs de le suivre, laissant la surveillance de la salle à Rusard. Diaspro s'en retourna auprès d'Hanna qui s'était figée. Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le haut du crâne, reconnectant ainsi la brune, puis partit directement vers la table des Gryffondor, suivie de près par Hanna. Celle-ci s'assit mécaniquement à la gauche de Ron, la droite étant occupée par Hermione et Diaspro se plaça à la droite d'Harry, en face d'Hanna.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en tendant la main à Harry.

Le Survivant bugua un instant, hésita longtemps puis serra la main qui lui était tendue.

-B-bon... jour.

Diaspro entreprit de se servir de la salade tout en meublant la conversation, sur un fond de murmures.

-Ne prêtez pas attention à l'état d'Hanna : c'est ainsi qu'elle gère les situations de crise. Elle redeviendra normale dans peu de temps.

La blonde servit ensuite la Gryffondor avant de de nouveau se tourner vers son voisin.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-M'appeler... moi ? Heu.. ah ! Harry. Harry Potter.

-Et tes amis ?

-Hum... Lui, c'est Ronald Weasley. Et elle, Hermione Granger.

-Et lui ? Demanda-t-elle en pointa sa parallèle du doigt.

-Ah lui... Draco Malfoy, cracha-t-il presque.

Diaspro haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant le ton employé tandis qu'Hanna sortait de sa transe.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Hein ? Réagirent immédiatement Ron et Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

-Mais non ! Jamais ! Firent-ils, l'air écœuré.

-C'est triste. Pourquoi vous-...

-J'ai trouvé Lucas, déclara Diaspro qui s'était désintéressée de la conversation.

Elle se trouvait à présent retournée sur son banc, les yeux rivés vers la table des Serdaigle.

-Où ?! S'excita Hanna.

-Quatorzième place en partant de la droite. C'est une fille.

Tandis qu'Hanna se mettait presque debout sur son banc, Diaspro reprit sa position initiale en entamant sa salade. Mais un jeune Gryffondor s'assit à côté d'elle et lui mit un appareil photo sous le nez.

-Colin... toi tu es toujours un garçon par contre.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment d'une autre dimension toutes les deux ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

-Génial ! Dis, heu, dans ta dimension, tu manges souvent à la table des Gryffondor ?

-Un jour sur deux.

Ron recracha instantanément son jus de citrouille.

-Pourquoi ? Continua Colin, imperturbable.

-Pour faire plaisir à Hanna, et parce que Rena refuse de mettre les pieds à la table des Serpentard.

-Rena ?

Diaspro désigna Ron du menton.

-Lui.

Cette fois, se fut une carotte qui tenta de tuer le pauvre rouquin.

-Oooh ! Et l'autre jour sur deux ? Tu manges avec les Serpentard, donc.

-Et Hanna.

-Ah bon ?! Ça alors ! Mais, c'est un défi... ou alors vous êtes... amies ?

-Nous sommes amies.

Ron lança un regard désespéré à Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient tous deux pris d'admiration pour leurs couverts respectifs.

-Et vous traînez avec qui d'autre durant votre temps libre ?

-Rena, Lucas, et Théodore.

-Ok... donc Rena Weasley mais Lucas et Théodore quoi ?

-Lovegood et Nott.

Ron était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

-Et Hermione dans tout ça ?

Hanna se rassit brutalement.

-C'est une sale petite garce qui nous a laissées tomber quand Diaspro et moi sommes devenues amies.

Hermione pâlit.

-Elle était morte de jalousie que je passe autant de temps avec des Serpentard et que je leur demande de l'aide à eux plutôt qu'à elle pour les devoirs.

Elle se recroquevilla.

-Une véritable chienne galeuse qui a ensuite passé son temps à nous faire des coups bas pour nous faire payer de traîner avec des Mangemorts.

Le trio d'or s'intéressa soudainement à la conversation.

-Tout ça parce qu'en deuxième année, Diaspro l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe !

Colin, ainsi que ceux ayant entendu le terme, grimacèrent.

-Mais quand bien même, elle s'est excusée quand on a commencé à traîner ensemble ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Même Rena, et Merlin sait qu'elle déteste les Serpentard, a fait des efforts pour accepter Théo' et Diasp' ! En fait, tout le monde a fait des efforts. Et maintenant on forme un bon groupe soudé. C'est son problème si elle est toute seule ! Elle n'avait qu'à accepter les excuses de Diasp' et-...

-Calme, Hanna. Ne te monte pas la tête pour rien.

-Mais Théo' et toi n'êtes même pas des Mangemorts ! De quel droit est-ce qu'elle a-...

-Pas grave, j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière, qu'on me disait ça.

-Mais... mais... ça me met dans une rage folle !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va changer de sujet avant que tu ne réduises l'école en miettes. Oh, et ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas vraiment chez nous qu'on va sécher les cours. Pigé ?

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Tout à fait.

-Intello..., grommela Hanna avant d'à son tour piquer dans sa salade.

Diaspro donna une pichenette à Colin.

-Et toi, si tu tiens à la vie, tu vas éviter trois sujets : Hermione, mon paternel, et les Maraudeurs. Quapiche ?

-Ouaipiii !

Le Gryffondor retourna à sa place tandis que chacun finissait son repas. Hanna et Diaspro discutaient activement de tout et de rien. Ron verdissait à mesure qu'il s'imaginait en fille et ami avec des Serpentard. Hermione insultait mentalement la stupidité de sa parallèle. Et Harry, lui, fixait, sidéré, sa parallèle papoter gaiement avec _une_ Malfoy beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop différente de _son_ Malfoy pour sa santé mentale. Attendez, il venait de penser « _son_ Malfoy » ? Non. Quoi ? Vous dîtes « si » ? Non. De la mauvaise foi ? Mais pas du tout. Comment ça son côté Serpentard ? C'est un Gryffondor. Quoi « pas vraiment » ? Vous êtes fous, c'est le Survivant ! M-mais quoi encore ? Quoi « ça n'empêche pas » ?! Non mais, oh ! C'est mon histoire ! Allez, oust !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Même si Diaspro et Hanna sont mises très en valeur, ça reste un Drarry, il faudra juste laisser le temps au chapitre un d'arriver ! x) **


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

 ***Première Journée, après-midi***

Harry s'ennuyait mortellement. McGonagall, encore une fois, le barbait plus qu'autre chose. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Hermione ; elle griffonnait avec passion sur son parchemin chacun des mots prononcés par leur professeure. Il soupira et entreprit de barbouiller son propre parchemin de dessins divers. Il avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration en ce qui concernait les fleurs qui entoureraient sa licorne quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude. Il se pencha légèrement vers son ami qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Malfoy ne devait pas venir en cours, même cet aprem' ?

Harry se tourna vers les tables des Serpentard.

-Mais... il est là, Ron.

-Mais non, l'autre Malfoy. La fille !

-Ah... elle. Si. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, Hanna n'est pas là non plus.

-C'est bizarre.

-Bah, Dumbledore les aura sûrement convoquées.

-Ah, ouais. J'y avais pas pensé. On a botanique après, non ?

-Non, Chourave a dit qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire.

-Elle a dit ça quand ?

-Au dernier cours. Tu t'étais fait assommer par un cri de Mandragore.

-Oh... On se fera une partie d'échecs version sorcier en salle commune alors ?

-Hum...

La discussion s'arrêta là et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Ron s'était endormi et Harry avait repris ses dessins. Lorsque McGonagall signala la fin du cours, Harry examina son œuvre. Il fourra rapidement son parchemin dans son sac quand il sentit Ron se réveiller. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dessiné Diaspro avec les cheveux si courts ?

Il se leva, chancela et se rattrapa à la première personne qui passait par là. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et se remit correctement sur ses deux jambes. Puis il remercia la personne qui lui avait permis de ne pas embrasser le sol, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Harry récupéra son sac, qui lui était tombé, le jeta sur son épaule... et se rendit compte que Ron s'était accroché à Hermione pour ne pas tomber à son tour... tant il riait.

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard ; elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils partirent tous les trois pour leur salle commune ; Harry devant, et Hermione soutenant Ron dont le rire le reprenait chaque fois qu'il regardait le Survivant. Une fois arrivés à destination, Harry, tout comme Ron, jeta ses affaires dans un coin et se posa devant le jeu d'échecs. Ils commencèrent une partie, mais Ron riait trop pour faire le moindre coup intéressant. Hermione, qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, levait de temps en temps les yeux de son livre pour le regarder et soupirer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'exaspéra Harry.

-Oh... moi... je... rien... Ah... Merlin... trop drôle... j'vais crever...

-Ron !

-Tu... t'as... failli te tauler !

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Non... Oh, non... Fiou... J'ai plus d'souffle... Tu... t'es rattrapé à un mec... tu lui as dit merci...

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la politesse, Ron.

-Non, non, non. C'est pas ça... Juste... mes pauvres côtes... C'était un Serpentard...

-Heu... ouais, peut-être. Et alors ?

-Ah mais la tête qu'il a tirée ! Comme si Voldemort en personne lui sautait dessus !

-Sympa pour moi...

-Mais c'est pas ça !

-Alors c'est quoi ?!

-C'était Malfoy !

-Quoi, Diaspro ?

-Mais non, je t'ai dit que c'était un mec. Et après c'est moi qui suis long à la détente !

La mâchoire inférieure d'Harry se décrocha et alla se fracasser sur le sol. Ron éclata de nouveau de rire. Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, comme les quelques autres Gryffondor dans la salle, se cachait la tête avec son livre en se demandant _quand_ Harry remarquerait les évidences. Quelles évidences me direz-vous ? Et bah vous lirez pour savoir !

Alors qu'Harry raccrochait sa mâchoire, quelqu'un se mit à frapper dans ses mains, attirant toute l'attention.

-Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que ma parallèle aurait un tel succès auprès de celle d'Hanna, je lui aurais ri au nez. Cette dimension est vraiment très drôle !

-Draco n'a aucun succès auprès de moi ! S'insurgea Harry.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles par son prénom...

-Je... non... C'est pour vous différencier !

-Mouais. Bien rattrapé Tarzan.

-Tarzan ?

Devant le regard perdu des Gryffondor, Diaspro leva les yeux au ciel.

-Suis-je la seule ici à connaître mes classiques Moldus ?

-Tu t'intéresses aux Moldus ? L'interrogea Colin, sorti de nulle part.

-Oui. Fascinants ces gens-là. D'autant plus que mes quatre plus proches amis sont pratiquement incollables sur eux.

-Wahou... Et est-ce que tu-...

-Avant toute chose, mon petit Colin, j'aurais un service à te demander. Si tu me le rends, je me mettrai à ton entière disposition pour toutes les questions que tu voudras.

-Vraiment ?!

-Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Colin sauta au cou de Diaspro qui, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction exagérée, tomba à la renverse et se retrouva à subir un câlin-étrangleur de la part du Gryffondor surexcité. C'est ce moment qu'Hanna choisit pour les rejoindre.

-Oh, Diasp', c'est trooop miiignooon !

Diaspro lui lança un regard courroucé que la Gryffondor ignora.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour ranger la chambre, tu sais, celle de ta parallèle. J'ai dû laisser nos sacs en plein milieu, il n'y a pas la moindre place dans les placards. Mais le lit est un double, ça sera parfait. Draco n'aura qu'à prendre le canapé.

La blonde se débarrassa de Colin qui partit en sautillant, tout sourire.

-J'aime ce côté Serpentardesque que tu as, déclara-t-elle.

Hanna lui offrit un sourire entendu.

-Je sais.

-Rena serait folle d'entendre ça.

-C'est pourtant le Choixpeau qui l'a dit.

-Et oui. Dire que si nous nous étions entendues dès le premier jour tu aurais été à Serpentard...

-Mais tu n'aurais pas eu la joie d'être mon adversaire au Quiddicht !

-Hum, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une « joie ». Montée sur un balai, tu deviens une véritable teigne.

-Et toi une abominable tricheuse. On va manger ?

Diaspro approuva et partit avec Hanna. Harry se massa les tempes.

-Suis-je le seul à avoir retenu le fait qu'elles se partagent les mots de passe des Gryffondor et des Serpentard et qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elles participent aux prochains matchs ?

-Moi j'ai surtout retenu qu'elles ont décidé de camper dans la chambre de Malfoy, et donc de lui empoisonner l'existence, gloussa Ron.

-Et moi je vais aller manger. Qui m'aime me suive, déclara Hermione.

On se demande bien pourquoi Ron bondit pour marcher à sa suite...

[... ... ...]

 ***Première Journée, soir***

-Ne font-elles donc jamais ce qu'elles disent ? Demanda Ron.

-Qui ?

-Hanna et Malfoy. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elles allaient manger, alors pourquoi elles ne sont pas là ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait encore bien pu passer par la tête des deux filles. Ron allait insister quand un hiboux Grand-Duc entra dans la pièce pour lâcher une lettre devant Malfoy. _Le_ Malfoy. Des murmures s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard avant que l'on ne puisse voir Pansy Parkinson s'écrouler de rire sur son assiette devant le teint livide de Draco.

Seamus s'approcha discrètement de la table des vert et argent avant de revenir vers les Gryffondor, tout aussi hilare que Parkinson, pour crier la nouvelle à toute la Grande Salle.

-MALFOY A REÇU UNE BEUGLANTE !

Immédiatement eut lieu un concert d'applaudissements et de rires. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ouvre la lettre. La mélodieuse voix de Lucius Malfoy se fit alors entendre, jetant un froid dans toute la salle.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE CE NE SOIT QU'UNE BEUGLANTE ET NON MOI EN PERSONNE QUI TE TRANSMETTE CES MOTS ! COMMENT MON HÉRITIER A-T-IL PU TRAÎNER A CE POINT MON NOM DANS LA BOUE ?! TU NE DOIS QU'A TA MÈRE QUE JE NE ME SOIS PAS RENDU A POUDLARD POUR TE FAIRE SUBIR LE PLUS CUISANT DES DOLORIS !

Ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de Draco avaient déserté leur place tandis que quelques courageux/suicidaires Gryffondor s'étaient rapprochés, trop curieux pour rater la suite.

-JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE TU VAS ME PAYER TRÈS CHER UNE PAREILLE HUMILIATION ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU DÉPENSER UNE TELLE FORTUNE DANS DES VÊTEMENTS POUR FEMMES ?! ET J'EN PASSE, ET DES MEILLEURES ! TU VAS SUR-LE-CHAMP FAIRE TA VALISE ET-...

Une main se referma sur la lettre qui continua néanmoins à s'égosiller dans la poigne qui l'empêchait de faire parvenir son contenu à son destinataire. Les yeux se levèrent alors vers le propriétaire de ladite main, qui s'avéra être _une_ propriétaire. Diaspro Malfoy.

-Je crois que ça m'est destiné, déclara-t-elle nonchalamment.

-Tu... tu... qu'est-ce que... tu..., bégaya Draco.

-Eh bien vois-tu, quand Hanna et moi sommes tombées dans cette dimension, nous n'avions rien d'autres que nos uniformes, et ne sachant combien de temps nous allions devoir passer ici, j'ai décidé de faire quelques emplettes pour nous deux... mais les filles ont besoin de tant de choses ! Et à chaque magasin la liste s'allongeait... Vraiment, je ne pensais pas à mal quand je t'ai emprunté ta carte bancaire (nda : parce que les sorciers ont fini par s'apercevoir que c'était quand même vachement plus pratique que se balader avec une lourde bourse de pièces d'or). Et puis franchement, le mot de passe permettant son utilisation était vraiment trop facile à trouver. D'ailleurs j'en ai changé. Mais bon, concernant cette lettre, ne t'inquiète pas ; j'irai rendre une petite visite à tes parents pour dissiper ce malheureux malentendu. Au fait, pendant que j'y suis, j'ai été faire un peu de rangement dans ta chambre, dont le mot de passe était aussi affreusement facile à trouver, pour nous faire un peu de place, à Hanna et moi-même. Et j'ai changé un peu la déco. Hanna est une Gryffondor alors qu'absolument tout soit en vert et argent n'était pas très juste. Oh, et à partir de maintenant, tu dors sur le canapé.

Draco était trop sonné pour répliquer. Harry retenait sa mâchoire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ron se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pansy était carrément rendue sur les genoux de Blaise Zabini. Et Colin mitraillait la scène qui ferait à coup sûr, le lendemain, la une du journal de Poudlard. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser passer une tornade brune.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?!

Diaspro libéra la lettre qui s'auto-déchiqueta et alla s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or, en compagnie d'Hanna qui était déjà rendue à vider les plats principaux dans son assiette. Dumbledore entra à son tour dans la salle, ce qui fit retourner chaque élève à sa place.

Le pauvre directeur fut contraint de remarquer la pâleur de ses collègues et l'hilarité générale des élèves. Il alla tout de suite demander ce qui s'était passé à McGonagall qui lui expliqua tout en continuant à fixer Hanna et Diaspro comme on fixerait deux êtres démoniaques. Ces filles étaient terrifiantes, et elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elles ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Snape, quant à lui, plantait rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande, transformant ainsi le bout de chair en passoire sans jamais en manger un morceau. Il se fichait éperdument de savoir d'où elles venaient, il voulait juste qu'elles rentrent chez elles et ne plus jamais les revoir. Elles étaient des emmerdeuses de première et allaient précipiter Poudlard vers sa perte si personne ne faisait rien. D'autant plus qu'il craignait que Draco ne finisse par se comporter comme Diaspro. Il en frissonnait d'effroi. Avait-il un autre lui qui devait supporter ces deux folles presque toute l'année ? Si tel était le cas, il le plaignait. Mais bon, demain aurait lieu un match « amical » Serpentard-Gryffondor, cela allait détendre tout le monde.

Le repas se passa dans une parfaite cacophonie, mais dans un certain ordre : personne ne se déplaçait entre les tables, ni ne balançait de nourriture, ni ne (Merlin, merci) tentait de sortilège pour changer quoi que ce soit en autre chose. Oui, tout allait plutôt bien, mis à part que Diaspro faisait tache à la table des Gryffondor et attirait donc inévitablement les regards. Mais d'après les informations que cet hyperactif de Colin avait réussi à obtenir dès le repas du midi, ce serait le lendemain au tour d'Hanna d'aller à la table adverse. Et l'idée qu'elle puisse influencer d'une quelconque manière les Serpentard répugnait Snape au plus haut point.

Les élèves rejoignirent bientôt leurs dortoirs respectifs et les professeurs se réunirent, comme dans la matinée, dans le bureau du directeur. Il fallait trouver une solution à cette situation, et en vitesse.

[... ... ...]

-Je ne dormirai pas sur un canapé ! Hurla Draco.

-Si, rétorqua calmement Diaspro.

-C'est hors de question !

-Je ne t'en ai jamais posée.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Tu m'as apporté assez d'ennuis pour que je puisse dormir dans _mon_ lit !

-Regarde le bon côté des choses, tu seras sans doute le seul garçon de ton âge qui pourra se vanter d'avoir mis _deux_ filles dans _son_ lit.

-Raaah ! Mais tu vas me foutre le camp, oui ?!

-Oh, en fait tu veux Hanna pour toi tout seul.

-Mais non ! Je veux que vous vous barriez toutes les deux !

-Je sais qu'elle ressemble à Harry mais il ne faut pas pousser quand même...

Draco passa du rouge au blanc verdâtre en quelques dixièmes de seconde avant de se remettre à hurler de plus belle.

-ET ARRÊTE AVEC CE GENRE D'INSINUATION VASEUSE !

-Je n'insinue rien. Tu t'imagines des trucs tout seul.

-DÉGAGE !

-Non.

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ÇA !

-Il faut croire que si.

-FERME-LA !

-Arrête de beugler comme un porc qu'on égorge ; sur l'échelle de sex-appeal ça te place en dessous de Crabbe et Goyle, c'est pour dire.

-MA PAROLE MAIS JE VAIS T'AVADA-KEDAVRISER SI TU NE SORS D'ICI DANS LA MINUTE !

-Et comme ça tu donneras une bonne raison à Harry de te détester. Comme c'est intelligent.

-JE ME FICHE QU'IL ME DÉTESTE !

-Pauv' 'ti chat. C'est si triste de se mentir à soi-même.

-D'ABORD JE NE MENS PAS ET ENSUITE JE-...

Il fut coupé par Hanna qui sortit de la salle de bain seulement couverte d'une serviette et qui se planta entre eux pour demander à Diaspro si elle n'avait pas vu sa chemise de nuit. Il abandonna alors _sa_ chambre aux deux filles en claquant la porte si violemment qu'on aurait bien cru qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds.

Draco traversa nombre de couloirs en maugréant et en insultant les deux parallèles de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Tête baissée, il fonçait sans faire attention où il allait, sans même savoir où il voulait aller. Il ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer à qui que ce soit qu'il avait cédé sa chambre de préfet à deux filles dont une _Potter._

Il frissonna à la pensée de ce nom. _Le_ Potter avait bien failli le tuer, et il tremblait encore de la vision de haine pure dans le regard du Survivant. Pourtant, avoir ainsi peur de celui qu'il détestait le plus lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Aussi pleutre ? Voldemort était quand même bien plus affreux, puissant, et terrifiant.

 _-Mais Voldemort a besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie_ , lui souffla alors une petite voix dans sa tête.

Une sueur froide lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Non seulement Potter avait fait preuve d'une immense puissance magique, mais en plus, cela avait été sans l'aide de sa baguette. Il savait le Survivant puissant mais pas à ce point. Les sorciers capables de se passer de leur baguette étaient aussi rares que disparus depuis des siècles. On ne parlait d'eux que dans les livres, et encore. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que cela soit la rupture dimensionnelle qui, en amenant sa parallèle Potterienne, avait combiné leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

 _-_ _Alors_ _pourquoi les parallèles sont-elles donc arrivée_ _s_ _avec un temps de retard ?_

Maudite voix qui essayait toujours d'avoir raison. Bon, d'accord, il était évident que c'était bien la seule magie du Survivant qui avait causé ce problème MONUMENTAL mais qu'elle avait néanmoins mis du temps avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa parallèle.

 _-Est-ce que tu es en train de penser que la magie d'Harry a fait preuve d'une volonté propre en allant chercher Hanna ?_

-Mais tu vas la fermer toi aussi ?!

-Eh, mais j'ai rien dit ! Arrête de m'agresser tout le temps, Malfoy !

Draco s'arrêta net et releva la tête pour faire face à Harry. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre mais sa répartie s'était fait la malle et il n'était pas spécialement courageux. En fait, le panneau « DANGER ! » clignotait dans sa tête alors, au lieu de répondre d'une quelconque manière, le Serpentard tourna les talons et prit la fuite.

 _-Cours Forest, cours !_

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et partit à sa poursuite. Aussi, étant bien plus sportif que Draco, il rattrapa le fuyard bien vite. Il lui saisit le bras et le força à se retourner.

-Hey, non mais ça va, flippe pas !

-Je ne « flippe » pas !

 _-Hou, le vilain menteur._

-Si ! Alors, ça va, ok ? J'suis désolé ! J'ai juste pété les plombs une fois ! Mais faut avouer que Snape et toi faisiez tout pour !

-Lâche-moi !

 _-Ne le lâche surtout pas !_

-Non ! Tu m'évites parce que je me suis emporté une fois mais là encore tu t'en prends à moi sans raison !

-Mais c'était pas à toi que je parlais !

 _-Aurais-je fait une bêtise ?_

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce couloir !

-Et alors ?! J'ai le droit de parler tout seul !

 _-Et bah... toi t'es bien parti pour finir à Sainte Mangouste._

Harry ne sut que répondre et Draco dégagea son bras de la poigne du Gryffondor. Il poussa un long soupir.

-Ces deux filles vont me rendre cinglé...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors, non, je ne vous prends pas pour des imbéciles avec les ****« première journée, matin, après-midi, soir »... c'est pour moi parce que j'ai du mal avec les longs chapitres et que je m'y perds facilement. ^^'**


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

 ***Deuxième Journée, matin***

Draco revêtit ses protections en grommelant. S'étant retrouvé sans chambre, il avait été obligé d'aller ramper aux pieds de son parrain pour qu'il lui prête la sienne... et s'était vu attribuer le canapé. Il avait mal dormi. Il avait un match de Quiddicht. Il était attrapeur. Et il allait encore se faire humilier par Saint Potter qui allait encore, par il ne savait quel enchantement, repérer le Vif d'Or avant lui, et bien sûr l'attraper.

 _-Bah mon chou, tu déprimes ?_

Et cette voix qui ne la fermait pas et lui filait un sacré mal de crâne. Déjà que Potter devait le prendre pour un dingue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre à hurler après une espèce de conscience que seul lui entendait au beau milieu d'un corridor ?

 _-Être ? Ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question..._

Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Son équipe entière était dans les vestiaires. Ne pas hurler. Ne pas hurler. La veille, il avait eu droit à La Fontaine. Pour son match, il allait se farcir du Shakespeare. Top. Il tendit la main vers son balai... qui avait disparu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-... ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une élève de Poufsouffle entrait dans les vestiaires.

-Changement de programme ! Dumbledore a accordé aux nouvelles d'être les attrapeuses pour aujourd'hui ! Malfoy, tu me suis en tribune !

 _-Je payerais presque pour voir ce qui va suivre !_

-Oh la ferme, tu vas le voir ton match.

La Poufsouffle fit les yeux ronds au Serpentard qui se rendit aux tribunes après lui avoir lancé un « sans commentaire » peu amical. Quelques minutes plus tard, les équipes prirent place sur le terrain. Diaspro et Hanna se firent un peu attendre, il avait fallu leur trouver des protections à leur taille. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, plus personne n'aurait osé dire qu'elles étaient amies. Loin de là.

Les deux filles se firent face un instant puis le match débuta. On libéra les Cognards et le Souafle. Contre toute attente, Diaspro fonça dans la direction de la balle et donna un violent coup dedans. L'effet de surprise permit à la Serpentard de marquer, le gardien n'ayant pas réagi.

 _-Dix points pour Serpentard ! Yeah !_

-Malfoy, ne commence pas ! Cria Hanna.

-Trouve le Vif et je laisse le Souafle en paix ! Lui répondit Diaspro avant d'éclater de rire.

La Gryffondor se mordit la langue pour ne pas lancer un sort qu'elle aurait pu regretter et remarqua alors qu'un Cognard fonçait sur elle. Elle se rapprocha donc de Diaspro et ne s'en écarta qu'au dernier moment, si bien que la balle percuta la Serpentard de plein fouet. Elle eut juste le réflexe d'attraper la robe d'Hanna avant de basculer de son balai.

-Raah ! Mais lâche, bordel ! Cria Hanna en faisant faire des mouvements brusques à son balai dans l'espoir de faire lâcher prise à la blonde.

Mais Diaspro était tenace ; elle parvint à se hisser sur le balai et en poussa Hanna qui tomba en entraînant dans sa chute un des batteurs de Serpentard qui passait par là. Si lui s'assomma, Hanna se remit bien vite sur pied et remonta sur le premier balai qu'elle trouva. C'est alors qu'elle vit Diaspro s'élancer à la poursuite d'un éclat doré et la prit en chasse. Son balai qui n'était qu'un Nimbus 2001 ne parvenait cependant pas à rattraper l'Éclair de Feu que lui avait dérobé Diaspro.

Alors elle s'approcha au maximum du balai de son adversaire, se mis debout sur le sien... et sauta derrière la Serpentard qui manqua de peu de perdre le contrôle du balai. Hanna se mit de nouveau debout, s'accrochant à Diaspro pour ne pas tomber et tendit le bras par-dessus la blonde. Elle parvint à saisir le Vif d'Or mais alors qu'elle allait crier victoire, Diaspro fit se retourner le balai, les faisant tomber toutes les deux. Hanna ressentit une violente douleur aux côtes et y porta sa main dès qu'elle eut touché le sol. Main dans laquelle il n'y avait plus rien.

Diaspro était allongée à côté d'elle et gloussait. Elle leva un bras au poing fermé ; poing duquel émergeaient deux petites ailes dorées. Et alors que les supporters de Serpentard poussaient des cris de victoire, Hanna se redressa légèrement en grimaçant.

-Comment t'as fait pour me le piquer ?

-Quand les gens ont mal, ils ont cette fâcheuse tendance à tout lâcher pour tâter l'endroit douloureux...

-Et ?

-Je t'ai filé un coup de coude.

-Bah t'y as été violent, j'crois bien que j'ai une côte cassée.

-Et toi tu m'as envoyé un Cognard dans la hanche. Sale teigne.

-Et toi tu as triché.

-T'as aucune preuve.

-J'te déteste.

-C'est cool.

Hanna se releva et aida Diaspro à faire de même. La Serpentard laissa le Vif d'Or à la première personne qui croisa son chemin et prit la direction des vestiaires.

[... ... ...]

Diaspro s'affala sur le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor, en face d'Hermione qui arqua un sourcil.

-Un problème, petite Gryffondor ? Interrogea Diaspro.

-Non, je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais là. _Encore._

-Oh. Simple. C'est un bazar monstre dans ma salle commune. Ils ne doivent pas gagner souvent dans ce monde. Du moins contre Gryffondor. Et comme j'ai mal de tête, je viens là où c'est calme. Quoique j'ai aussi très mal à ma hanche et que j'appréhendais le fait qu'on me saute dessus... D'ailleurs si jamais tu vois Colin...

-J'ai compris.

-Merci.

-Ah, heu... De rien.

-Draco ne dit pas souvent « merci », hein ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de lui rendre service. En fait, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'une Serpentard, doublée d'une Sang-Pur, triplée d'une Malfoy, soit capable de montrer de la gratitude de quelque manière que ce soit...

-J'apprécie ta franchise.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Ron, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Je discute, Ron.

-Avec... Malfoy ?!

-Non, Ron, tu vois bien que c'est Harry.

-Que c'est... Ah ah, très drôle, très-...

-DIIIAAASPROOO !

La voix d'Hanna résonna dans tout Poudlard, évidemment grâce à son amplification via un sort quelconque.

-Diantre, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? S'interrogea la Serpentard.

-DIIIAAASPROOO ! A L'AIDE ! A MOI ! AU SECOURS !

-Ah, finalement, ce n'est pas moi. Dis-moi Ronald, tu ne voudrais pas aller lui dire où je suis ? Je n'ai plus la moindre force.

-C'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ?

-Très bien, très bien. Hey, Hermione, tu savais que ce très serviable Ronichou bavait sérieusement sur-...

-NON ! J'Y VAIS !

Lorsque les portes se furent refermées sur le rouquin, Hermione ferma son livre.

-Et donc il bave sur qui ?

-Sur toi.

-... Pardon ?

-Pitié, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... Oh, expression moldue, je suis fière de moi. Si tu veux je m'occuperai de lui faire cracher le morceau. Youhou, deuxième expression moldue dans la même conversation, mais c'est que je m'améliore !

-Hum... J'y repensais, si tu voulais du calme, pourquoi ne pas être restée dans ta chambre de préfet ?

-Parce que tu trouves Hanna calme, toi ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre : les portes de la salle commune claquèrent, laissant apparaître Hanna qui fonça droit vers Diaspro, les larmes aux yeux, pour lui tendre une brosse.

-Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose..., gémit la Gryffondor avec une tête de chien battu.

-Pourquoi ? Je te trouve très bien comme ça..., se moqua la blonde.

-DIASPRO ! Cria Hanna avant de se calmer aussitôt. S'il te plaît...

-Bien, bien. Mais ça va me prendre une bonne demi-heure, tu le sais ça ? Ce ne sont pas des cheveux, mais une crinière dans laquelle se sont combattus des chats enragés !

-Et ça se prétend ma meilleure amie !

-Je peux te rendre ta brosse, aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Hanna s'assit sur l'accoudoir et croisa les bras tandis que Diaspro commençait à se battre avec les nœuds dans l'horrible tignasse de la Survivante. Puis Harry entra à son tour, accompagné de Ron. Diaspro releva les yeux un instant et soupira bruyamment.

-Harry chéri, tu passeras me voir quand j'en aurai terminé avec _ça._ On dirait que tu as un rat mort sur la tête.

Celui-qui-a-survécu s'arrêta pour fusiller la Serpentard du regard.

-Oh, ne le prends pas mal ; je dis ça pour toi. Draco ne succombera jamais à ton charme si tu le dragues avec une telle tempête capillaire.

-Diasp' laisse-le un peu tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il est encore dans le déni, ajouta Hanna.

-Et depuis un moment..., renchérit Hermione.

Le Survivant rendit les armes ; Malfoy parlait tout seul, sa propre parallèle tentait de le caser avec ledit Malfoy, et Hermione devenait amie avec la parallèle de ce même Malfoy. Ne manquait plus que Ron commence à devenir responsable et s'en serait fini de lui. Parfait.

Ainsi donc, très exactement trente-neuf minutes et vingt-six secondes plus tard, Diaspro et Hanna attachaient Harry à une chaise (après avoir au préalable envoyé Hermione s'occuper de Ron) pour une séance coiffure « forcée mais c'est pour la bonne cause ». Armée d'une brosse, d'un peigne, et... d'un pot de gel dérobé _au_ Malfoy, Diaspro entra dans la bataille sous l'œil approbateur de sa meilleure amie. Que cette histoire entre dans les annales ; ils furent quand même à l'heure au déjeuner.

Et encore une fois, quand Harry entra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui... bien que pour une raison différente de la fois précédente. Le Survivant baissa les yeux et fonça s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione. Il vit avec effarement Hermione lever un pouce en l'air à l'intention de Diaspro qui le lui rendit.

Cette dernière partit vers la table des Serpentard, suivie d'Hanna. « Le jour sur deux Serpentardesque » était arrivé. Ils n'y avaient pas eu droit le matin, les deux filles ayant commandé leur petit-déjeuner dans leur chambre, privilège on ne savait par qui accordé. Diaspro s'assit entre Draco et Théodore, et Hanna, en face, entre Blaise et Pansy.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Chantonna la Gryffondor.

-Heu..., répondirent Blaise et Pansy.

-..., fut la réponse de Théodore.

-Et merde..., fut celle de Draco.

 _-Oh, le vilain malpoli !_

Les deux amies ignorèrent l'héritier Malfoy pour s'intéresser à Théodore.

-Physiquement, c'est la même bombe, déclara Hanna.

Réaction : Blaise, jus de citrouille recraché à la figure de Draco.

Pansy : gloussements.

Draco : regard meurtrier à Blaise et pensée compatissante pour Théodore.

Théodore, extérieur : rien, intérieur : QU'EST-CE QUE BORDEL DE QUOI ?!

-Intellectuellement, d'après les dossiers de Colin, pareil, ajouta Diaspro.

-Donc c'est... heu... moralement que ça change ?

-Faut croire.

-Il serait hétéro ?

-Pas de conclusion hâtive : on n'est pas encore sûres que le notre soit gay.

-Oh, arrête ! Ça fait des mois que tu le dragues, que tu lui lances des perches monumentales, que tu lui fais des propositions plus que subjectives, et il ne réagit pas ! Il EST gay.

-Il peut très bien être timide.

-C'est un Serpentard. Et s'il était déjà en couple, Colin l'aurait su et m'aurait tout balancé. En plus, je suis quasi-sûre qu'il a des vues sur Lucas.

-Lucas ? Déconne pas non plus ! Aucune chance ! S'il est gay, c'est sur Blaise.

-Bah si c'est ça, le pauvre ! Blaise est hétéro et amoureux !

-Mouais, faudra qu'on le lui sorte de la tête avant qu'il ne se mette à déprimer. Mais, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, en rentrant, on case Blaise et Rena !

-Génial ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des gens quand Colin va mettre en gros titre : « La rivalité Zabini/Weasley enterrée par l'amour ! » Ça va être épique !

-Crie pas victoire trop vite ! Blaise est nul en drague et Rena ne peut pas l'encadrer.

-Justement ! *coup de poing sur la table* C'est un défi à notre hauteur !

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur les lèvres des deux filles tandis que les quatre Serpentard, surtout Blaise et Théodore, avalaient difficilement leur salive : mais qu'étaient-ils _exactement_ dans cette autre dimension ? Pansy, elle, était totalement surexcitée par la situation.

-Et moi, qui suis-je dans votre dimension ?

-Tu t'appelles ? Interrogea Diaspro.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson... Hum... Peter ! Peter Parkinson ! L'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Tu es un mordu de sport. Tu ne fais que ça, en fait. Les cours te passent au-dessus de la tête. Tu parles beaucoup... comme t'es bien foutu tu te la joues un maximum, et comme Blaise, tu dragues sans arrêt, sauf que toi... c'est tout le monde et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est les coups d'un soir... Pour faire simple, t'es tout le contraire de Théodore... contraire... de... Théodore... MAIS LA VOILA LA SOLUTION !

Diaspro commença à faire de grands gestes en s'adressant à Hanna.

-On case Blaise et Rena, en même temps, on pousse Peter à s'intéresser à Théodore. Les opposés s'attirent, c'est bien connu ! Désespéré par la situation de Blaise, Théodore va se jeter dans les bras de la première personne qui lui témoignera de l'affection et Peter sera la personne parfaite vu que Théo' verra en lui quelqu'un n'ayant aucun de ses défauts car trop différent de lui ; défauts qu'il pensera la cause du désintérêt de Blaise ! Peter ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le mettre dans son lit et de le rejeter le lendemain matin comme il le fait avec toutes ses proies mais cette fois... PATATRA ! Il va se rendre compte qu'il veut du durable avec la personne qu'il vient de briser au-delà de l'imaginable et TOC ! Déclaration enflammée à Théo' qui va craquer et VLAN ! Ils finissent ensemble ! Oui, oui, merci, je sais, je suis un génie. Merci. Merci.

Les trois garçons, surtout Théodore, auraient aimé être loin, très loin d'ici tandis que Pansy fit en quelques secondes abstraction du fait qu'elle était aussi plus ou moins concernée pour se concentrer sur une chose qui la faisait jubiler d'avance.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes des Yaoïstes ?

-Oui, répondirent Hanna et Diaspro d'une même voix.

-Et vous avez des projets pour des gens d'ici ?

-Oui, continuèrent-elles sur le même ton.

Pansy bondit de son banc.

-Laissez-moi participer ! Je suis prête à vous supplier !

Diaspro et Hanna se concertèrent rapidement du regard.

-Tu es la bienvenue. Mais si les couples ne te plaisent pas, c'est la même.

-Dîtes-moi ! Dîtes-moi ! Dîtes-moi !

Hanna pouffa tandis que Diaspro se mettait à tapoter du doigt sur la table, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Pansy voulait savoir ? Elle n'allait pas être déçue ! Vous me direz, « elle va pas tout balancer devant tout le monde quand même ?! » Je vous répondrai, « elle n'a pas appris la Légilimancie pour des clopinettes ! »

 _« -Es-tu sûre de vouloir tous les connaître ? »_

Pansy fixa Diaspro un moment avant de comprendre comment elle avait pu entendre la sorcière alors que celle-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

 _« -Ron et Hermione, mais c'est un projet duquel Hanna ne sait rien. La parallèle de Lucas et Théodore, projet qui vient tout juste de voir le jour. Blaise, et toi. Ne fais pas cette tête, les autres vont finir par se poser des questions. Et enfin... assis-toi ou tu vas finir dans ton assiette. Donc, je disais, et enfin, Draco... et ce cher Harry. Verdict ? »_

-Vous voulez mourir..., souffla Pansy. Vous voulez mourir, ce n'est pas possible autrement... Si jamais ils... Et puis moi je... Puis avec la rivalité... Vous ne... C'est impossible !

-Tu nous sous-estimes, ma grande.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas vous-... !

-Chérie, lorsqu'Hanna et moi allions nos forces, nous sommes invincibles. Et nous obtenons toujours tout ce que nous voulons.

-Vous... Vous ne connaissez pas la portée de vos mots ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça fonctionne entre eux ! C'est comme vouloir caser Snape avec qui que ce soit !

Hanna s'écroula de rire. Pauvre Pansy. Pauvre, pauvre Pansy. C'était elle qui n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle disait. Et Diaspro se fit un plaisir de lui décrire le tableau.

-Oh, le notre est casé.

Silence de plomb à la table des Serpentard.

-Je te l'ai dit, rien ne nous résiste. On a voulu le mettre en couple, et on l'a fait.

Petits chuchotements.

-Mais on ne s'est pas encore décidé quant au vôtre.

Hoquets de surprise.

-Si on a le temps, peut-être. Severus, c'est énormément de travail. Mais on aime les défis. Pas vrai Hanna ?

-Et après tu me dis que tu n'as pas de côté Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai RIEN d'un Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolée, mais faire ce que tu as fait avec Snape, il fallait un balaise de courage à la limite de l'inconscience.

-Ce n'était pas du courage puisque que je savais que j'allais réussir.

-Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens...

-Ne me cherche pas Hanna. C'est mauvais pour ta santé.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu ne faisais pas la fière quand on a mis le plan à exécution.

-Pitié, il ne m'aurait jamais touchée ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il tient à la vie !

-Il ne t'aurait jamais touchée... faut le dire vite.

-Hanna ne-... !

-STOP !

Draco venait de craquer.

-AVEC QUI ?! QUI BORDEL, QUI ?!

-Secret défense.

-Q-Quoi ?! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tes paroles ont un double-sens qui n'échappe à personne ! ALORS QUI ?!

Diaspro cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilées.

-Hanna ?

-NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ! TU PASSES TON TEMPS A HUMILIER TOUT LE MONDE ! TU N'ES PAS MOI ! NOUS N'AVONS RIEN EN COMMUN ! RIEN DU TOUT !

-Hanna ?! Appela Diaspro d'une voix blanche. Hanna ! Hanna !

Mais Hanna s'était déjà précipitée de l'autre côté de la table. Elle saisit le bras gauche de Diaspro et repoussa la manche. La Marque des Ténèbres était plus noire que jamais.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

-Merde ! Cria Hanna. Pourquoi ça réagit ?! C'est pas notre dimension ! Putain ! Diaspro, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?! Où c'est ?!

-C'est... c'est... dans le Londres moldu... un pont...

-Quel pont ? A quoi il ressemble ?

-... Deux grandes tours... de chaque côté.

-Est-ce que c'est Tower Bridge ? Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ?

-Les Mangemorts... s'apprêtent à le détruire... il y a des tas de Moldus piégés dessus...

-C'est pas vrai ! Rugit Hanna.

Elle lâcha le bras de Diaspro pour lui coller une gifle monumentale. Diaspro cligna rapidement plusieurs fois des yeux avant de porter une main à sa joue tandis que la Marque disparaissait.

-A-aie...

-Grouille !

-Grouiller ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Les Mangemorts d'ici veulent se faire Tower Bridge avec les Moldus que y'a dessus !

Diaspro se leva d'un bond et les deux filles transplanèrent. Une parfaite cacophonie s'éleva dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence. Il invita ensuite le Trio d'Or à le suivre dans son bureau, ainsi que Draco, Severus et McGonagall. Une fois dans la pièce, le directeur prit immédiatement la parole.

-Mademoiselle Diaspro porte la Marque. Je ne vous cache pas que le fait que toute l'école le sache, et qu'elle soit la parallèle de monsieur Malfoy m'inquiète. Nous ne savons pas comment la guerre se déroule dans cette autre dimension.

-Si je peux me permettre..., commença Hermione. Hanna a dit à son arrivée que Diaspro n'était pas une Mangemort et pourtant, l'événement d'aujourd'hui prouve qu'elle savait pour la Marque. Marque qui apparaît et _disparaît._

-Et qui lui donne des visions, ajouta Severus.

-Leurs comportements respectifs n'en sont pas moins très ambigus , remarqua McGonagall.

-Ambigus ? Elles sont malades ! Complètement folles ! Cria Draco. Qu'elles soient des Mangemorts ou non, elles sont dangereuses pour la santé de tous ceux qui les entourent !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais... je suis totalement d'accord avec lui, déclara Harry.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. McGonagall et Hermione en haussèrent un. Severus cacha tant bien que mal sa surprise. Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Draco, lui... fuit la pièce lorsque l'information « Potter, qui me déteste assez pour vouloir me tuer et qui en est largement capable, est dans la même pièce que moi. DANGER : TIRE-TOI ! » atteignit son cerveau. Harry s'insurgea.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va pas me fuir comme ça toute sa vie ?! J'me suis excusé !

-Tu t'es quoi ?! S'écria Ron.

Mais Harry l'ignora et partit à la poursuite de Draco. Hermione soupira et le suivit. Ron gémit et partit à son tour. Ainsi donc, après avoir planté leurs trois professeurs comme des choux-fleurs, les quatre adolescents se couraient mutuellement après.

[... ... ...]

 ***Troisième Journée, matin***

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que l'on revit Diaspro et Hanna. Si la première gardait un air impassible, on voyait clairement que la seconde était sur le point d'imploser. Elles allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour eux, ils eurent le malheur d'avoir un mouvement de recul envers Diaspro... et Hanna craqua.

-LE PREMIER QUI OSE REMETTRE EN QUESTION SA FIDÉLITÉ ENVERS POUDLARD, JE L'EXPLOSE !

Se fut bien sûr ce moment que choisit le Trio d'Or pour entrer.

-LA MARQUE NE FAIT PAS LE MANGEMORT ET TOUTE REMARQUE SERA ACCUEILLIE PAR UN DOLORIS !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Hanna se retourna vivement vers la source de la voix fluette. Luna Lovegood.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Ouais, maugréa la Gryffondor.

Le Trio d'Or prit place en même temps que la Serdaigle.

-Alors ? Questionna Luna.

-Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?! Tu te crois mieux-... !

-Ne sois pas agressive, Hanna..., murmura Diaspro.

-... Bon, alors quoi ?

-Si elle n'est pas une Mangemort, pourquoi a-t-elle la Marque ?

Hanna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Seamus la devança.

-J'ai toujours su que les Malfoy étaient des pourris !

Hanna se leva et jeta Seamus au sol avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

-SANS DIASPRO, LE MONDE SORCIER SERAIT ENTRE LES MAINS DE VOLDEMORT, ESPÈCE DE RACLURE ! ENDOLO-... !

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Hanna fut projetée à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. La Gryffondor se retourna vers Diaspro.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as empêchée ? Il méritait ce sort !

-Personne ne mérite ce sort !

-Il t'as traitée de Mangemort alors que tu as hier même empêché la destruction d'un pont et la mort de dizaines d'innocents !

-Hanna...

-Il ose t'insulter alors qu'il ne sait même par pour quelle raison tu as reçu la Marque !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Seamus qui s'était relevé.

-HEIN ? ÇA TE FERAIT MAL DE SAVOIR QU'ELLE A REÇU CETTE MARQUE POUR ME SAUVER ! ÇA TE FERAIT MAL DE SAVOIR QUE C'ÉTAIT ELLE OU MOI ET QU'ALORS QUE NOUS ÉTIONS ENCORE ENNEMIES, ELLE S'EST VENDUE A VOLDEMORT POUR MOI !

-HANNA !

La sorcière brune se calma aussitôt.

-Je dois aller prendre l'air, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Il vaut mieux.

Hanna alla ramasser sa baguette et quitta la Grande Salle. Diaspro se rassit. Luna allait reposer une question mais la Serpentard la coupa dans son élan.

-Pas la peine, Luna. Je vais tout balancer. Laisse juste le temps à Colin d'arriver, comme ça, il s'occupera de colporter aux autres et je n'aurai pas à tout répéter.

La Serpentard fit tourner son jus de citrouille dans son verre sans conviction jusqu'à ce que Colin se montre. Contrairement aux autres, il vint immédiatement voir Diaspro, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Alors t'es une espionne ?! C'est génial !

-Heu...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne... explications. Hanna et moi avons été ennemies très longtemps. En partie parce que j'étais très imbue de ma personne et parce qu'elle était trop impulsive pour moi. Et puis le fait même que je sois une Malfoy et elle une Potter n'aidait pas. Mais en début de cinquième année, les Mangemorts ont mis la main sur Hanna. Ils auraient pu la tuer ou même la torturer mais Voldemort a décidé de lui apposer la Marque. J'étais là quand il a pris cette décision parce que mes parents se battaient pour que j'entre dans l'ordre noir, mais je refusais obstinément. Je détestais Hanna, mais elle était l'espoir du monde sorcier, et des Moldus ; je ne pouvais pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Alors j'ai dit à mes parents que s'ils faisaient en sorte que Voldemort renonce à son idée, j'accepterais la Marque. Severus allait alors profiter du rituel pour aider Hanna à s'enfuir. Et alors que Voldemort me marquait, Hanna est sortie de nulle part et a fait capoter le rituel. On est rentrées ensemble à Poudlard où nous avons retrouvé Severus qui était en train de se faire sévèrement remonter les bretelles par Sirius pour avoir laissé Hanna au manoir. Je vous laisse imaginer leurs têtes quand on a débarqué toutes les deux, Hanna en bonne santé et moi à demi-marquée !

-A... demi-marquée ? C'est possible ? S'étonna Colin.

-Tu apprendras qu'avec un Potter, _tout_ est possible. Même plonger la tête la première dans une brèche non-identifiée au milieu d'une salle de cours, pour se retrouver dans une dimension parallèle où Voldy et sa clique sont toujours en vie et où ma Marque recommence à me montrer les plans sympathiques d'une armée d'allumés mégalos. Plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

-Attends, comment ça « toujours en vie » ? La guerre est finie chez toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Comme je l'ai dit aux Serpentard, quand Hanna et moi unissons nos forces, rien ne peut nous résister. L'armée des Ténèbres et son reptilien leader n'ont pas échappé à la règle.

-Comment ? Comment l'avez-vous battu ? S'enquit la Gryffondor.

Diaspro grimaça.

-Sans importance, lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever. Finalement je n'ai pas faim, je vais chercher Hanna.

[... ... ...]

-Je vais exploser.

 _-Voyons, tout de suite les grands mots._

-Je n'en peux plus, je vais exploser.

 _-Oh, je ne te parles pas si souvent que ça._

-Il tente de me tuer puis il me suit partout.

 _-Ah, alors c'est ça !_

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me suit partout ?

 _-Parce qu'il est maso et que tes coups de poings lui manquent ?_

Draco s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, choqué par la remarque de la petite voix qu'il avait baptisée l'Emmerdeuse.

-T'es trop conne.

Il reprit sa marche.

 _-D'accord, il n'est peut-être pas maso, et peut-être que tes coups de poings ne lui manquent pas mais je suis persuadée que TOI, tu lui manques._

-Ne sois pas ridicule !

 _-Je te le concède, c'est encore un peu tôt. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'en veut atrocement._

-Il n'y a pas de raison. On tente de s'entre-tuer depuis des années.

 _-Alors pourquoi le fuir ?_

-Parce que LUI, il a failli avoir MA peau !

 _-Arrête de t'énerver comme ça. Tu es réputé pour ton self-contrôle._

-Tu sais ce que je lui dis à mon self-contrôle ?!

 _-Évidemment que je le sais, abruti. Je suis dans ta tête._

-... Je te déteste.

 _-Si tu me détestes, tu TE détestes. Voilà un concept intéressant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon canard ?_

-CANARD ?! D'où tu me traites de canard ?!

 _-C'est un surnom affectueux... Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à l'amour quelle que soit sa forme... Il est grand temps qu'Hanna et Diaspro s'occupent de toi._

-Que QUOI ?!

L'Emmerdeuse ne répondit pas. Hanna venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir et, visiblement, l'avait entendu parler tout seul. Elle courut jusqu'à lui.

-Hum... heu... ça va ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? D'où tu sors ? Je vais très bien. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait ne pas aller. L'autre tarée n'est pas avec toi ? Tout va absolument pour le mieux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle ça n'irait pas. Aucune. Zéro. Nada. Néant. Que dalle. Hormis que je fuis ta parallèle comme un chaton battu et que cette même foutue parallèle me court après dès qu'elle me voit me barrer... MA VIE EST UN PUTAIN DE BORDEL DEPUIS TROIS JOURS ! Y'A CETTE VOIX QUI ME CAUSE SANS ARRÊT ! Y'A TOI ET TON JE-N'EN-REVIENS-TOUJOURS-PAS-AMIE QUI FOUTEZ LA MERDE AVEC MES PARENTS ! Y'A TA PARALLÈLE QUI J'Y-CROIS-PAS-QUE-JE-LE-RECONNAIS-DEVANT-TÉMOIN ME FAIT FLIPPER ! ET J'AI JAMAIS AUTANT HUR-... !

-...-Lé de toute ta vie ? Compléta Hanna.

Draco tenta de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les deux sorciers se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de très longues minutes... jusqu'à ce qu'Hanna explose de rire. Elle rit tant et si bien qu'après la phase « je me tiens les côtes parce que, Merlin, j'ai grave mal » elle tomba à genoux pour finir par se rouler en boule. Certes, elle se foutait royalement de la gueule de la parallèle de sa meilleure amie mais il fallait regarder le bon côté des choses : elle avait totalement oublié sa colère.

Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle se releva en essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux.

-Oh... Oh... Un Malfoy privé de sa meilleure arme... C'est si... inattendu. Allez, amène-toi, on va bouffer.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un cil. Bras croisé sur son torse, il était bien décidé à ne pas se présenter dans la Grande Salle pour se faire ridiculiser par tous ceux qui l'attendaient au tournant.

-Tu bouges ou je balance à Harry TOUS les endroits où tu aimes te planquer, parce que vois-tu, ce que tu sais : Diaspro le sait et ce que Diaspro sait : je le sais.

Ni une, ni deux, Draco obéit comme un sage petit toutou. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils rencontrèrent Diaspro à qui Hanna prit un malin plaisir à raconter la petite crise d'hystérie du Serpentard. Ils furent alors obligés de s'arrêter pour laisser à Diaspro le temps de retrouver son souffle : l'hilarité Gryffondorienne semblant contagieuse.

[... ... ...]

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua au retour des deux filles fut leurs sourires hilares. Puis vint la rougeur sur les joues de Draco qui les accompagnait. Et ça... il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Serpentard partir vers sa table en lançant des regards méfiants aux parallèles. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il vit Diaspro aller parler avec Pansy et Hanna courir chuchoter on ne savait quoi à l'oreille d'Hermione. Une curieuse sueur froide le traversa lorsque les quatre filles sortirent presque main dans la main, en gloussant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il chercha Draco des yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il y décela une certaine inquiétude. Cependant, il ne sut si c'était à cause des filles ou de lui... Il se décida alors à mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute, même s'il ne savait pas encore bien ce qui en était la cause exactement.

Il se leva à son tour, l'air décidé, et avança d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Serpentard. En le voyant arriver, Draco était passé de sa pâleur habituelle à un blanc cadavérique légèrement verdâtre. Quant à Harry, il avait perdu de son assurance au fur et à mesure que Draco s'était décomposé, et la scène ne se déroula pas exactement comme il l'avait prévue.

INSTANT THÉÂTRE

« DANS LA TÊTE D'HARRY »

Harry : Malfoy, cesse de fuir !

Draco : Mais je ne fuis pas !

Harry : Malfoy, cesse de mentir !

Draco : Mais je ne mens pas !

Harry : Allons, n'aie aucune crainte ! Chacun fait des erreurs et je saurai te prouver ma valeur !

Draco : Ah ! Je t'attends, Survivant ! Rien ne saurait être aussi noble que mon sang !

Harry passe à l'action.

Harry ne sait pas quoi faire.

Harry fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

Harry : Ah, me voilà vainqueur ! Es-tu convaincu ?

Draco : Oh, oui !

Harry : Et quelle sera donc ma récompense ?

Scène laissée à l'abandon pour cause inconnue.

RETOUR A LA RÉALITÉ

-Heu... Hum... Salut.

-...

-*rire nerveux* Alors... comment ça va depuis hier ?

-...

-Ou depuis avant-hier ? Ou depuis avant-avant-hier ? Ou depuis le jour où j'ai refusé de te serrer la main parce que tu avais insulté mon seul ami et que j'avais de gros-gros préjugés sur toi ?

-...

-Est-ce que tu me fais la gueule ? Non parce que si c'est ça, c'est assez frustrant. Oui parce que tu vois, quand tu détalais comme un lapin, j'arrivais à te rattraper et tu me hurlais dessus... C'était pas très civilisé mais c'était quand même mieux qu'un silence de mort. Mais entre tout ça, je préférais encore quand tu me filais des coups... au moins je n'avais pas l'impression d'être un horrible monstre ou un mec désintéressant au possible. Alors, même si ça m'envoyait parfois à l'infirmerie, c'était assez sympa...

-...

-Allez, cogne-moi..., supplia-t-il.

 _-Je t'avais dit qu'il était maso ! Ce type a un grain ! Barre-toooiii !_

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et battit le record du monde de cent mètres pour se jeter dans la première salle de cours ouverte qu'il trouva et dans laquelle il s'enferma à double-tours. Harry entreprit alors, en tout bon bourrin... oups, ma langue a fourché... Gryffondor qu'il était, de taper sur la porte comme un forcené.

-MALFOY ! SORS DE LA ! ÇA NE FERA PAS CHANGER LES CHOSES DE FUIR A CHAQUE FOIS ! MALFOY ! DRACO MALFOY ! OH ! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS ME PARLER ! DRACO, JE T'INTERDIS DE M'IGNORER ! DRACOOO !

-...

-ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT FILS D'ARISTO POURRI GÂTE TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE MAUDITE PORTE SOUS PEINE DE DESTRUCTION DE LA TOTALITÉ DE POUDLARD ET DE TA PERSONNE !

-...

-MAIS JE VAIS DEVOIR TE RÉPÉTER COMBIEN DE FOIS QUE JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE FAIRE PEUR ET ENCORE MOINS TE TUER ! BORDEL COMMENT TU PEUX IMAGINER UN SEUL INSTANT QUE ÇA M'APPORTERAIT LA MOINDRE SATISFACTION ?!

-...

Diaspro haussa un sourcil, amusée.

-On lui dit bientôt que TOUT Poudlard doit l'entendre, que Draco est aphone et qu'on est là depuis le début ou on attend ?

-Naaan ! Laisse-le s'enfoncer encore un peu, répondit Hanna. Tu veux du pop-corn ?

La blonde fixa la friandise moldue un instant, puis avisant que Pansy et Hermione étaient déjà en train de se goinfrer, en prit une poignée.

-DRACO ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE D'APPRÉCIER LE FAIT DE TUER QUELQU'UN ?! TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QUE J'AI EU ENVIE DE TE TUER ?! DRACO ! IL FAUT QUE TU ME FASSES CONFIANCE SUR CE COUP : C'EST BIEN LA DERNIÈRE CHOSE QUI M'INTÉRESSE A TON SUJET !

-...

-ALORS C'EST VRAI QUE T'AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ QU'UN PETIT CON ARROGANT MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR TE JUGER UNIQUEMENT LA-DESSUS ! ALLEZ, QUOI ! JE NE TE DEMANDE PAS GRAND CHOSE ! JUSTE DE ME LAISSER ENTRER ET DE ME PARLER !

-...

-DRAC-... !

VLANG BOUM

Ceci était le son d'un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête d'un Survivant.

Suivi de près par le bruit du corps dudit Survivant s'effondrant.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

-Vache ! Tu l'as trouvée où cette poêle ?! S'exclama Hanna.

-Figure-toi que j'écoute en cours de métamorphose, _moi_.

-On nous a appris ça ?

-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Sinon, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Diaspro toqua calmement à la porte.

-Mon petit Dray, je me suis permis de frapper _très_ fort sur la tête de Ryry parce qu'il se mettait les mains en _sang_ à frapper comme il le faisait. Mais tu sais, Hanna, Pansy, Hermione et moi-même sommes _vraiment_ très occupées alors on ne peut ni l'emmener à l'infirmerie ni prévenir quelqu'un pour le faire à notre place. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande de faire à de _frêles_ jeunes filles comme nous, tu comprends ? Mais je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas le laisser par terre comme ça... il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien _du tout._

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas...

-Ouah ! Tu l'as pas loupé quand même ! Cria Pansy sans même avoir jeté un regard à Harry.

-Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Hanna.

-A tout à l'heure mon loulou ! Minauda Diaspro avant de prendre la tête du groupe qui partit, non sans qu'Hermione ait lancé un regard empli de pitié à Harry.

Draco attendit qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre bruit avant d'oser ouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Son premier réflexe lorsqu'il vit Harry à terre fut de bondir hors de la pièce pour s'agenouiller près de Celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-a-l'air-très-très-mal.

 _« -Mince... Pansy a dit vrai... »_

 _-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette histoire va mal tourner ?_

 _« -Parce que c'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ? »_

 _-Ouais, bon, ramasse ça et emmène-le à l'infirmerie._

 _« -Tu veux que je le porte ? »_

 _-Tu préfères le traîner et passer pour une fillette sans force ?_

 _« -J'le déteste. J'te déteste. J'déteste ma vie. Si quelqu'un me voit, ma réputation est fichue. »_

 _-Arrête de pleurer et bouge-toi._

Draco prit donc le Survivant sur son dos et partit vers l'infirmerie. Il fit un long détour pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait et passa donc par les cachots. Mais, comme il n'avait pas eu assez d'ennuis jusqu'à maintenant, il se trouva que, dans ces cachots censés être vides, se trouvaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, en grande conversation, et semblant attendre un certain Severus Snape ainsi que lui-même. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais heurta une armure qui s'écroula dans un bruit d'apocalypse, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux richissimes Sangs-Purs.

Draco comprit bien vite que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour une visite de courtoisie et que le voir chargé d'Harry n'allait rien arranger à son cas. D'ailleurs, quand le couple vit le Gryffondor, l'héritier put lire une multitude de sentiments sur les deux visages grâce aux diverses couleurs qui les colorèrent.

 _-Merdum cacadum..._

-Draco... veux-tu bien m'expliquer... ceci... ? Ordonna Lucius d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce fut donc au tour de Draco de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas parler, mais avec Harry comme charge, il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Et il n'était pas un bon Légilimens.

 _« -J'vais crever. C'est fini. J'vais m'faire Avada-Kedavriser dans la minute. Je suis un homme mort. »_

 _-Ravie de t'avoir connu._

-Draco tu es prié de me répondre !

-...

-Très bien, nous allons régler ça sur-le-champ, déclara Lucius en sortant sa baguette sous le regard impuissant de Narcissa.

-Oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas mes géniteurs ? Fit la voix moqueuse de Diaspro.

Lucius et Narcissa se retournèrent pour faire face au sosie féminin de leur fils unique. Diaspro passa près d'eux pour se placer à côté de Draco qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu avais arrêté de hurler comme un putois quand je te l'ai dit, tu aurais encore ta voix.

-... !

-Quoi ? Comment ça, ma faute ? Assume un peu d'être aussi impulsif qu'un Gryffondor et courageux qu'un Poufsouffle.

-... !

-Mon œil. T'as été envoyé à Serpentard parce que t'es d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. Au fait, joli coup l'idée des cachots pour pas qu'on te voie aider Harry. Ça nous a bien fait rire, les filles et moi. Oui, parce que tu vois, on t'a observé pendant ton parcours du combattant.

-... !? _« -*/${#-/# bip */$'*-$=# bip bip ! »_

-Oui, oui. C'est bien. Heureuse de le savoir. Maintenant ton lion décérébré et toi vous dégagez et moi je m'occupe de te sauver la mise. Allez, oust !

Draco décampa sans demander son reste et Diaspro lança immédiatement les festivités.

-Ah, mes parents préférés, ça faisait un bail... Alooors... Lut' ! Moi c'est Diaspro Malfoy. Y'a trois jours, Harry a perdu le contrôle de sa magie et ma meilleure amie et moi sommes tombées dans cette dimension. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Draco ne nous aime pas des masses et n'a pas arrêté de nous crier dessus depuis notre arrivée, alors il a fini par se choper une extinction de voix. Et pour l'histoire du vidage de compte en banque... j'lui ai piqué sa carte, de la même manière que je lui ai piqué sa chambre et son poste dans l'équipe de Quiddicht. Et pour info, dans ma dimension Hanna _Potter_ , la meilleure amie dont je vous ai parlé, et moi avons latté Voldemort et vous pourrissez tous les deux à Azkaban. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir !

-TU RESTES LA ! Hurla Lucius. Ça n'explique pas ce que Potter faisait sur le dos de mon fils !

-J'en ai marre de devoir fournir des explications tout le temps... Bon. Harry s'entêtait à frapper une porte au point de se faire du mal. Je l'ai assommé et j'ai laissé Draco se débrouiller avec le corps parce que c'était quand même un peu de sa faute. Fin de l'histoire. Content ?

-Mon fils n'aurait jamais aidé Potter !

-Hum... je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de vous dire poliment que j'en ai rien à faire de votre avis...

-Qu-... !

-DIASPROOO !

Hanna bouscula Lucius pour se jeter sur la blonde.

-Faut absolument que je te raconte un truc HI-LA-RANT !

-Une seconde. Hanna, voici mes parents de cette dimension. P'pa, m'man, je vous présente Hanna Potter. Hanna, tu disais ?

-Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit de faire confiance à la Hermione d'ici, j'ai eu du mal, mais en fait elle est géniale !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Alors que Draco montait les marches pour aller à l'infirmerie, elle a lancé un sort pour humidifier l'escalier et Draco est tombé ! Du coup il est piégé, à moitié sonné, entre les marches et Harry avec la sonnerie qui va bientôt faire se ruer les élèves hors de la Grande Salle pour aller en cours !

-J'apprécie son initiative. Tout comme Pansy, elle va s'avérer être une excellente coéquipière.

C'est alors qu'une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule droite de Diaspro et une autre sur la gauche d'Hanna.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans _mes_ cachots, toutes les deux ?!

-Je discutais avec Hanna et mes presque-parents.

Severus releva la tête pour observer l'air déconfit des Malfoy. Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ fait ?

-Nous avons simplement répondu à leurs interrogations, voyons. Quoi d'autre ?

Le professeur de potions les libéra.

-Partez. Tout de suite. Avant que je ne perde patience.

Hanna et Diaspro partirent en trottinant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?..., gémit Severus avant de s'avancer vers le couple. Lucius, Narcissa. Je vous ferais bien entrer dans mes cachots mais Potter a eu la brillante idée d'en faire des ruines pour nous amener... ces choses.

-Je constate avec soulagement que tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur. C'est bien, car elles sont très gênantes...

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, Lucius, mais je te conseille de ne pas les sous-estimer. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux pour le Lord de se faire tout petit tant qu'on ne les aura pas renvoyées chez elles.

-T'entends-tu parler ?!

-Oui. Malheureusement. Mais dans leur monde, elles ont quasiment à elles deux écrasé Voldemort. Elles ne lui ont laissé aucune chance et s'en sont sorties indemnes. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails mais je vais me débrouiller pour les obtenir.

Lucius voulut répliquer mais un cri strident suivi d'une énorme explosion et d'un affreux bruit « de casse » l'en empêchèrent. Ça donnait à peu près ça :

KYYYYYYYYYYA !

BOUM

SCHHHKRACH BAM

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Mais quoi _encore_ ?

Il ne laissa pas à Lucius le temps de poser la moindre question et partit en direction des escaliers, l'explosion provenant des hauteurs. Des élèves étaient déjà en train de se précipiter vers ce qui semblait être les toilettes des filles, ou du moins ce qui en restait, vu la fumée qui s'en échappait. Severus lança un sort qui dispersa la fumée et on put voir Diaspro, les cheveux en bataille, couverte de poussière et le teint livide, au milieu de la pièce, se tourner en tous sens, pointant sa baguette au moindre bruit qu'elle entendait.

-Mademoiselle je peux savoir ce que-...

-Chhhh ! Fit-elle. Silence... J'suis sûre qu'elle est encore là...

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ?

-Un être _abominable_. Elle a essayé de me _tuer_. Elle attend le bon moment pour _surgir_ à nouveau.

Comprenant qu'un danger les guettait, un danger capable d'effrayer Diaspro, Severus donna l'ordre aux élèves de s'éloigner et sortit sa baguette, à l'affût. C'est alors qu'Hanna arriva en courant, constata l'ampleur des dégâts et soupira. Elle dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et alla rejoindre son amie qu'elle tira par le bras.

-Allez Diaspro, viens.

-Non. Elle est _toujours_ là. Elle attend, elle _guette._

-Non, Diaspro, elle n'est plus là. Crois-moi tu l'as atomisée. La pauvre n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine. Allez, on s'en va. Faut faire quelque chose pour toi, tu ne ressembles à rien, comme ça.

Hanna attrapa la baguette de Diaspro et l'entraîna à sa suite, ne laissant à Severus qu'un simple « J'vous expliquerai » lassé.

Severus pensait alors pouvoir aller se reposer quand un rire tonitruant suivi de bruits de flashs d'appareil photo résonnèrent. Le professeur de potions _convainquit_ les élèves de ne pas s'en mêler et y alla seul. Il trouva Blaise écroulé contre un mur, pleurant de rire, sous le regard assassin de Draco, celui-ci piégé sous un Survivant avec une peut-être commotion cérébrale. Et Colin mitraillait. Le professeur de potions bugua, tiqua, retint un cri de désespoir, soupira intérieurement... et tourna les talons pour aller vider une bouteille de FireWisky.

[... ... ...]

 ***Troisième Journée, après-midi***

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie (parce qu'elle lui avait manquée *ok, je sors*) et eut la surprise de découvrir Blaise penché au-dessus de lui. Il cria et l'autre jeune homme recula en riant. Harry l'interrogea du regard, tout en respirant profondément pour calmer son pauvre cœur qui battait aussi vite qu'un cheval courait, lancé au grand galop. Le Serpentard leva ses deux pouces.

-Potter, tu as gagné mon respect, et si tu continues sur ta lancée, peut-être t'accorderai-je mon inestimable amitié.

-De... quoi... tu parles ?

-Du fait de t'être vautré sur Dray en plein milieu des escaliers. Regarde.

Harry se saisit du journal de Poudlard que Blaise lui tendait. La photo de la situation que le Serpentard lui avait décrite faisait la première page, suivi de près... par les ruines des toilettes de filles ?! Il dévora littéralement le journal qui racontait tous les nouveaux exploits des deux parallèles ainsi que de leurs nouvelles acolytes.

-Mais... mais..., tenta lamentablement le Survivant.

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais l'état de toilettes... pour... _ça_?

-Oh, ça j'ai pas lu. Seule la photo épique de Dray m'intéressait.

-Attends... je te le lis. Alors... « Hier, les toilettes des filles ont été ravagées par la devenue si célèbre en si peu de temps Diaspro Malfoy. La belle Serpentard aurait été retrouvée au centre de la pièce, prête à en découdre tout autant que terrorisée. On se demandait bien ce qui avait pu la pousser ainsi dans ses derniers retranchements ! Mais après une enquête poussée qui me conduisit à une discussion avec Hanna Potter, notre parallèle Gryffondorienne, j'appris que Diaspro avait une phobie sans nom des araignées et qu'elle en avait simplement vu une ! Qui l'eut cru ?! Allez, Ronald Weasley, lance-toi ! Je suis persuadé que tu as d'autres points communs avec elle ! Nous sommes tous avec toi ! »

Bizarrement, cela ne fit pas rire Blaise. Même, il blêmit.

-Diaspro... et Weasley... Yeurk !

-Ça sert à rien de dire ça. Si Colin s'est mis en tête de la caser, il va tout faire pour...

Les deux garçons se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment avant d'entamer une course vers la Grande Salle.

-Laisser Diaspro finir avec Ron serait laisser Draco finir avec lui ! C'est hors de question ! Cria Harry en chemin.

-Depuis quand t'appelles Dray par son prénom, toi ?!

-Heu... J'sais pas !

-T'es grave zarb' mec !

-Sans doute ! Au fait, il est où Draco ?

-T'es sérieux là ?!

-Bah, ouais !

-Soit enfermé dans les quartiers de son parrain, soit en train de manger, comme toutes les personnes normales à c't'heure là ! Il va être treize heures, au cas où tu le saurais pas !

-Si toutes les personnes normales bouffent, pourquoi t'es là ?!

-Parce que la mine d'informations qu'est Colin, après que je l'aie légèrement menacée, a craché que Pomfresh avait prévu ton réveil dans ces eaux-là et c'était à moi de te montrer cette photo absolument épique !

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?!

Blaise ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à défoncer la porte de la Grande Salle. On peut alors dire que le Serpentard et le Survivant avaient fait une entrée fracassante, mais, essoufflés par leur petite course, ils rampèrent jusqu'à Ron.

-Harry..., hésita le rouquin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais _exactement_ avec Zabini ?

-TU AS INTERDICTION DE SORTIR AVEC DIASPRO ! Crièrent en chœur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Hermione recracha son verre de jus de citrouille sur Neville et se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler qu'il était de toute façon _inconcevable_ que Ron finisse avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Le rouquin, passé la surprise qu'il avait eue de voir Hermione réagir ainsi, voulut répondre mais la voix de Diaspro l'en empêcha.

-Oh mais je vous rassure. Il n'a _strictement_ _aucune_ chance avec moi.

-Je confirme, ajouta Hanna. Bon, maintenant, Blaise, tu viens manger ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et marcha avec elles jusqu'à la table de sa maison. De nouveau, le groupe Serpentardesque de l'avant-veille se retrouva formé. Cependant que Draco piquait nerveusement dans son assiette en regardant la table des Gryffondor, Théodore sirotait son jus de citrouille tout en lisant un livre pour faire abstraction des filles. Pansy se colla à Blaise comme une ventouse à son mur (à la plus grande surprise du pauvre garçon) et s'adressa immédiatement à Diaspro.

-Alors ? Pourquoi Ron n'a, je cite, strictement aucune chance avec toi ?

Un air niais se peignit sur le visage de la blonde tandis qu'elle gloussait en retour ;

-S'il n'a aucune chance c'est parce que mon cœur est déjà pris.

Silence dans le groupe.

-Heu... par qui ? Demanda Pansy.

-Bill..., répondit rêveusement l'autre jeune fille.

Frisson d'anticipation dans ce même groupe.

-Bill... Weasley ?

-C'est bien lui..., continua Diaspro sur le même ton.

Gros blanc. Puis explosion de Pansy.

-BILL WEASLEY ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AMOUREUSE DE BILL WEASLEY ?!

Gros blanc dans toute la Grande Salle.

-DE UN : IL A DIX ANS DE PLUS QUE TOI ! DE DEUX : IL EST ROUX ! DE TROIS : C'EST UN WEASLEY ! UN WEASLEY PAR MERLIN ! COMMENT AS-TU PU TOMBER AUSSI BAS ?!

Bruit de criquet. Suivi de la mort prématurée de l'infortuné criquet de la main d'une Serpentard en fusion.

-Et bien... Il est beau... tellement beau. Et puis il est intelligent... tellement intelligent... Le seul avec qui je peux tenir une conversation véritablement intéressante. Et il est gentil, attentionné, drôle... Et il a cru Hanna tout de suite quand elle lui a dit que je n'étais pas une Mangemort. Et il a du goût, que ce soit pour les vêtements comme pour la décoration. Il est tellement... parfait. Tellement... lui !

Silence de mort. Puis gros soupir d'Hanna.

-Je vous conseil fortement de vous boucher les oreilles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que _le_ point négatif ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

En effet. _Le_ point négatif franchit les lèvres de la jeune Malfoy quelques secondes après qu'Hanna se soit tue.

-MAIS IL Y A CETTE FOUTUE GROGNASSE DE FLEUR DELACOUR QUI LE POURSUIT TELLE UNE HARPIE ! GLOUSSANTE ET IGNORANTE ! UNE PETITE CRUCHE ! PAS LE MOINDRE BOUT DE CERVELLE DANS LA TÊTE ! TOUT DANS LE 90D QU'ELLE LUI AGITE SOUS LES YEUX DES QU'ELLE LE PEUT, CETTE ALLUMEUSE ! AH, JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE LA JETER AU BASILIC S'IL ÉTAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE ! MAUDITE SOIT CETTE SALE GARCE !

Diaspro cessa de hurler pour conjurer un verre de FireWisky qu'elle avala cul-sec avant de se lever.

-J'vais prendre l'air, j'reviens dans pas longtemps !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ah, je viens de me rendre compte que dans le chapitre précédent, alors que l'on est au jour ****« à la table des Serpentard », Diaspro et Hanna se trouvent à la table des Gryffondor lors du petit-déjeuner... Mille excuses pour cette erreur !** **T^T**


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

On regarda donc la Sang-Pur enragée partir en claquant la porte. Mais peu de temps après, cette dernière se rouvrit. On crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un retour prématuré de Diaspro mais on vit alors un homme à la chevelure rousse entrer. Habillé en cuir, des bandages sur les mains et une petite cicatrice à l'arcade gauche, Charles Weasley, dit Charlie, en imposait clairement, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans. Il alla droit à Dumbledore avec qui il discuta un instant pour ensuite se diriger vers Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut petit frère ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

-Bah... bien. Qu'est-ce' tu fais là ?

-J'ai du travail dans la région mais il ne commence pas avant trois jours, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer un peu de temps ici, le Directeur m'offrant le logis et le couvert en échange de mon aide pour quelques menus travaux. Alors, content ?

-Mais carrément ! Cria Ron enchanté.

-Ah non ! Fut la réaction d'Hanna qui traversa la salle en courant. Non, non, non ! Tu peux pas rester !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est...

Charlie regardait Hanna et Harry à tour de rôle.

-Que... cette histoire ?

-Pas le temps ! Tire-toi en vitesse !

-Mais...

-Pas de « mais » ! J'essaye de te protéger ! Barre-toi avant qu'elle ne revienne !

-Hein... qui ?

Une toux forcée empêcha Hanna de répondre. Elle pâlit et s'écarta en tremblant. Diaspro était de retour. La Serpentard s'avança, tout sourire, vers Charlie et s'arrêta tout près de lui. C'est là qu'elle perdit son sourire et qu'elle le gifla avec une brutalité que personne n'aurait pu lui imaginer. Puis elle prit un plat encore remplis sur la table des Gryffondor et le lui jeta à la figure.

-SALAUD !

Elle tourna les talons, et s'en fut encore plus en colère que la fois précédente. Hanna poussa un gémissement de fin du monde tandis que Charlie regardait la porte, l'air égaré.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vient... de se passer ? Murmura-t-il.

-Juste une Diaspro en furie, répondit Hanna en se laissant tomber. Merlin, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'Avada-Kedavriser. T'as une bonne étoile du tonnerre, mec...

-Mais enfin... je ne la connais même pas...

-Ta parallèle, si.

-Ma... quoi ?

-L'autre toi de la dimension dont je suis originaire. Je t'expliquerais bien maintenant mais il me faut un peu de temps pour calmer mon pauvre cœur.

Cependant, Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et alors que Charlie dégoulinait toujours de sauce et d'ingrédients et que la marque de la gifle s'imposait sur le visage du dresseur de dragons, elle alla se pencher au-dessus de la Survivante.

-Ton cœur, on s'en beurre les tartines. Je veux des réponses, et maintenant.

-Arf... Poisse. Bon. Alors qu'on était en soirée, Charlie a un peu trop bu. Il était même totalement déchiré. Il a alors rejoint Diaspro au bar, lui a roulé la pelle du siècle, puis a passé une main sous le soutien-gorge et l'autre sous la jupe. Elle l'a envoyé dans le mur, au propre comme au figuré.

-Oh. Mais... heu... il était bourré. Alors...

-Sauf que le lendemain, pour pas passer pour un con, il a déformé l'histoire et la rumeur que Diaspro était une fille facile s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Diaspro a eu des emmerdes avec la presse pendant près de trois semaines. D'autant plus qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui l'attendaient au tournant... même si elle n'est pas ses parents... elle en porte le nom. Et certaines personnes ne voient que ce détail.

-Mince.

-Moi j'aurais dit merde.

-Moi je suis polie.

-Moi je suis sincère.

-Moi... j'ai plus d'argument. On est censés faire quoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ?

-Pour Diaspro et Charlie ?

-Bah... soit Charlie se carapate dans les plus brefs délais, soit on amène Bill ici. Quand il est là, elle est transformée. C'est assez impressionnant.

-Alors invitons Bill ! Déclara Hermione.

[... ... ...]

-Diasp'...

Hanna marchait sur des œufs, elle le savait.

-Diasp'... Ma meilleure amie que j'adore et que j'adule...

-La paix, Hanna.

-S'il te plaît... écoute-moi...

-Tsss. Tu as trente secondes.

-Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ Charlie.

-Je m'en tape.

-Diasp'...

-C'est un connard. Quelle que soit la dimension.

-Diasp'...

-Laisse-lui une chance...

-Plutôt crever.

-Mais Diasp'...

-Temps écoulé. Dégage.

[... ... ...]

-Alors ? S'enquit Hermione lorsqu'Hanna revint.

-Dis-moi qui tu as réussi à joindre Bill et qu'il arrive...

Un bruit d'atterrissage répondit à la Survivante. Bill se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Merlin, merci ! S'écria Hanna en regardant la plafond.

Bill resta interdit un instant puis se reprit.

-On m'a dit qu'un danger menaçait mon frère Charlie et qu'il fallait que je vienne en urgence.

-Oui, oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle veut lui faire la peau. Il faut absolument que tu restes avec elle le temps du séjour de Charlie à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ton amie veut...

-Parce que la parallèle de Charlie a fait une bêtise _énorme_ que Diasp' n'a _toujours pas_ pardonné. Allez, viens !

Hanna et Hermione prirent chacune un bras de Bill et l'entraînèrent jusqu'aux marches de l'entrée où Diaspro était restée assise tout l'après-midi. Hanna toussota pour attirer l'attention de la Serpentard et disparut avec Hermione à la seconde où elle se retourna.

[... ... ...]

 ***Troisième Journée, soir***

Alors que les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Bill et Diaspro restaient introuvables. Cela faisait soupirer Hanna, se poser mille et une questions à Hermione et flipper le reste de la Grande Salle, surtout Ron et Charlie. Ils montèrent tous deux en pression jusqu'au dessert où Bill entra, suivi de près par une Diaspro surexcitée.

-Et tu as vu la fleur d'Amortensia égyptienne ! Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que celle qu'on trouve dans les autres régions ! S'extasia-t-elle.

-Oui, et les chercheurs n'arrivent à pas comprendre !

-Cette fleur pousse sur les rives du Nil, peut-être est-ce dû à la proximité de ces algues qui attirent leurs proies !

-Eh, c'est une idée intéressante ! Je ferai des expériences à ce sujet ! Ah, et en parlant du Nil, on y a découvert une nouvelle espèce de dragons il y a peu ! Ils pondent leurs œufs parmi ces algues !

-Vraiment ? C'est sans doute pour qu'à la naissance des bébés ceux-ci n'aient pas à aller chasser dans les eaux où pullulent les crocodiles ! Et comment sont ces dragons ?

-Je ne saurais pas les décrire mais je t'emmènerai les voir demain, si tu veux !

-Un peu que je veux ! J'adore les dragons !

-N'oublie que tu m'as promis une balade à dos d'Hyppogriffe !

-Aucun risque pour que j'oublie ça ! Juste une chose, tu veux manger avec Ron ? Non, parce que... pas que ça me gêne mais c'est pour moi le jour à la table des Serpentard...

-Tu peux faire une exception, non ?

-Eh bien...

-Pour me faire plaisir.

-Bon... d'accord !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tandis qu'à la table des vert et argent, Hanna se passait une main sur la figure.

-Une serpillière. Juste une serpillière. Tain'... Il lui dirait de se jeter dans un nid d'araignées qu'elle le ferait sans se poser de question.

Pansy regardait la scène, frissonnante.

-Brrr... Une Malfoy accro à un Weasley...

-Bah, que ce soit un Weasley n'est pas bien dérangeant... c'est que ce soit ce Weasley là qui m'emmerde.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy incrédule.

-Mais parce que... Avant que Charlie ne commette l'irréparable, ils étaient en bonne voie pour finir ensemble. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais... qui aime bien châtie bien. Et puis, sans déconner, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Charlie en bavait sérieux pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pas bien étonnant que, beurré, c'est sur elle qu'il ait sauté. Ah... un si joli couple tombé à l'eau de manière aussi stupide... Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre...

Hanna se frappa le front sur la table à plusieurs reprise.

-Pauvre (BONG) crétin (BONG) de (BONG) Charlie (BONG) bordel (BONG) t'étais (BONG) tellement (BONG) bien (BONG) parti (BONG).

Blaise la regarda s'éclater la tête sur le bois avant de se mettre à rire bêtement.

-Eh, eh... S'ils étaient aussi bien partis que Dray et Potter, et qu'elle est devenue à ce point folle de Weasley premier, t'es mal barrée pour la mettre avec Weasley second.

Hanna haussa un sourcil et le fixa avant de dire d'une voix désolée :

-T'as pas l'impression de passer pour un abruti à appeler les gens par leur nom de famille ?

Malgré la remarque, Blaise ne se démonta pas.

-Et puis, j'vois pas en quoi le premier est moins bien que le deuxième, tous les Weasley se valent.

-Pour commencer, les Weasley sont tous très différents les uns des autres. Ensuite... j'ai un plan infaillible concernant Diaspro... et la parallèle de Charlie n'aura d'autres choix que de me venir en aide.

Elle ricana.

-Mais tu as aussi parlé d'Harry et de Draco, non ?

Draco se mit à trembler.

 _« -Mais elle ne peut pas m'oublier un peu ? »_

 _-C'est pourtant en partie grâce à elle que tu as fait la couverture du journal de Poudlard._

 _« -Je me serais bien passé de ce genre de couverture ! »_

 _-Mais tu es tellement photogénique !_

 _« -Potter était sur moi ! »_

 _-Tu aurais préféré l'inverse, hein, petit coquin !_

 _« -Mais-mais-mais-mais !... Oh, Merlin, achevez-moi... »_

-DRACO !

L'interpellé sursauta.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! S'énerva Pansy.

 _« -Elle a dit quoi ? »_

 _-J'sais pas. Elle va bien le répéter._

-Je t'ai demandé comment tu trouvais Harry !

Le prince des Serpentard conjura un parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit sa réponse et la tendit à la jeune fille.

\- « Brun », lut-elle.

Elle sourit.

-C'est déjà un progrès. Il n'a dit ni laid, ni myope, ni mal coiffé, ni mal habillé, ni mal accompagné, ni...

-On a compris, coupa Hanna.

Pansy hocha la tête.

-Tu sais Dray, je te posais la question dans l'autre sens du terme.

Draco récupéra le parchemin et griffonna une autre réponse.

\- « Entêté ». C'est parce qu'il te suit partout ? Enfin, s'tu veux. Mais encore ?

Nouveau grattage de plume.

\- « Stupide, énervant, imbuvable et immature. Dangereux aussi mais si tu lis ça à voix haute je te le fais regretter. » Oups. Désolée, Dray. Bon, et ses qualités alors ?

Draco arracha le parchemin des mains de son amie pour le lui rendre très vite.

\- « Aucune ». Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi. Allez, donne m'en une seule et j'irai voir Harry pour qu'il arrête de te poursuivre.

 _« -Garce ! »_

 _-Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, tu sais ?_

-Alors ? Good deal ?

Le blond reprit le parchemin et gratta quelques mots.

\- « Parce que je suis _extrêmement_ gentil et qu'en cherchant _beaucoup_ il est possible en s'accordant une marge d' _erreur_ que Potter ait de beaux yeux _mais_ il reste un Gryffondor sans cervelle avec d' _horribles_ lunettes et des cheveux inévitablement _mal_ coiffés bien que cela lui donne un certain charme qui n'a _aucun_ effet sur _moi_. » Oh, Dray, c'est trop chou ! Bon, j'vais parler à Harry.

Pansy se leva en gloussant. C'est à ce moment que Draco remarqua qu'elle avait avec elle le parchemin compromettant. Il voulut la suivre mais un couteau se planta juste à côté de sa main et un regard vert de tueur croisa le sien. Hanna veillait au grain, ne comptant absolument pas le laisser intervenir, et vu l'air désintéressé de Théodore et celui amusé de Blaise, personne n'allait lui venir en aide. Il fut donc contraint de regarder :

* Pansy interpeller Harry.

* Pansy parler à Harry.

* Pansy agiter le parchemin sous le nez d'Harry.

* Harry prendre le parchemin.

* Harry lire le parchemin.

* Harry se retourner pour le regarder.

* Harry de nouveau lire le parchemin.

* Harry parler avec Pansy.

* Pansy hocher la tête en souriant.

* Hermione faire signe à Harry de bouger.

* Harry se lever et venir vers lui.

 _« -PANSY ! ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRESSE ! »_

 _-Crie pas avant d'avoir mal._

 _« -Toi, la ferme ! »_

-Draco ?

 _« -Pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom ?! »_

-Hum... je... Pour hier... je ne savais pas que tu n'avais plus de voix.

 _« -J'avais remarqué, abruti ! »_

-Alors je voulais m'excuser... d'avoir hurlé. Mais... tu fuis à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler alors...

 _« -T'as voulu me tuer ! »_

-Mais ce parchemin... c'est un peu contradictoire... tu pourrais... je ne sais pas moi... m'expliquer un minimum ?

 _« -J'ai rien à t'expliquer ! »_

-Donc... heu... tiens. Pour que tu puisses communiquer.

 _« -Mais tu peux te le garder ce parchemin ! J'ai rien à te dire ! »_

 _-C'est pour ça que t'es déjà en train d'écrire..._

 _« -Toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_

Cependant, Draco n'en arrêta pas moins d'écrire et dès qu'il eut fini, Hanna prit un malin plaisir à lire elle-même les propos du Serpentard.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait un compliment une fois, sous chantage, que tu peux espérer quoi que ce soit de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais tu n'obtiendras ni mon pardon, ni mon amitié, ni ce que ta parallèle et la mienne se sont mises en tête que je t'offrirai. »

-Mais tu m'as aidé... hier, non ?

\- « Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur et pour toute récompense, j'ai failli me faire tuer par mon père et j'ai été humilié via le journal de Poudlard. »

-Oh...

\- « Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'apprécierais de terminer mon repas en paix. »

-Non, attends ! Heu...

\- « Quoi encore ? »

-Moi... aussi... je... trouve... que...

\- « Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

-Tu as de beau yeux.

Hanna réprima un cri de victoire. Draco releva brusquement la tête pour fixer le Survivant avec des yeux écarquillés, et Harry rougit furieusement avant de retourner à sa table.

-Bon, ça c'est fait ! S'exclama Hanna, fière d'elle. Ensuite... Pansy, puis-je abuser de ta bonté ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon amie ! Gloussa la Serpentard.

-Amène-moi Charlie.

-A vos ordres, chef !

Pansy déserta une nouvelle fois la table et revint bien vite avec le second Weasley. Elle le fit s'asseoir à leur table et Hanna se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice que Pansy partagea bien vite.

-Alors écoute-moi bien attentivement. Aucun de nous n'a envie de voir Diaspro finir avec Bill, ou aucun autre de tes frères. Mais ce Bill-là n'a pas l'air d'être insensible au charme de ma meilleure amie et parti comme c'est parti, ils partageront les mêmes sentiments avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de comprendre. Sauf que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une dépressive sur les bras quand on aura regagné notre dimension. Et toi t'as pas envie de te faire tuer à l'angle d'un couloir parce que deux neurones assassins se seront percutés. Alors tu vas la draguer, et tu vas la séduire. Comme ça elle oubliera Bill, cessera de vouloir te faire la peau, et redonnera sa chance à notre Charlie. Pigé ?

-Heu... Je ne suis pas si sûr que...

-Tu veux vraiment crever ?

-Non... Mais je la connais pas cette fille, je ne saurai jamais comment m'y prendre !

-Eh bien moi je connais ma meilleure amie, et ce cher Dray se connaît lui-même. Alors rendez-vous dans la salle commune des Serpentard dès que le repas sera fini pour l'opération GRAAL.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? S'enquit Pansy.

-On s'en fout.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Hanna, Pansy, Draco, Charlie et Hermione (que le Gryffondor avait emmenée pour avoir au moins une connaissance avec lui) étaient réunis dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour discuter du plan d'action de GRAAL.

-Pour commencer, ma Diasp' a plus d'intérêt pour quelqu'un de discret. Donc, surtout ne pas flamber. Mais il y a discrétion et discrétion. Elle aime qu'on se plie en quatre pour elle. Qu'on fasse n'importe quoi pour lui plaire, quitte à se rendre ridicule et donc à attirer l'attention d'un certain nombre de personnes. Mais si ridicule il y a, cela ne doit toucher que le prétendant, et en aucun cas elle. Vrai, Draco ?

\- « Ouais », lut Pansy.

-Ok. Elle aime les originaux, ce qui nous laisse une certaine marge de manœuvre en ce qui concerne les plans de drague. Mais il faut que la personne s'y connaisse quand même un minimum dans la culture noble.

\- « Pas forcément », contra Draco par parchemin interposé. « Pas s'y connaître mais y montrer un intérêt certain, c'est suffisant ».

-D'accord, merci pour l'info. Donc. Il faut que tu fasses attention à elle. A ce qu'elle porte. A ce qu'elle dit. A la manière dont elle se coiffe. Fais lui des compliments. Pas trop à la fois, ni trop souvent. Non seulement ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons mais en plus ça pourrait l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Mais un « cette couleur de fard-à-paupières te va très bien » ou « jolie chemise » de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte rien. En parlant d'argent, ne lui offre rien de matériel. Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Ce qu'elle aime, c'est apprendre. C'est partager ses centres d'intérêts. Et c'est là que tu peux te mettre en valeur. Elle adore les dragons. Ces créatures la fascinent. Tu peux balancer toute ta science sans craindre de passer pour un monsieur-je-sais-tout qui la prend pour une conne. Et si jamais tu peux l'emmener dans ta petite réserve et lui faire toucher un dragon...

-Ouais, je vois le tableau.

-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Alors, maintenant nous allons concocter un plan infaillible et-...

-Eh, Hanna, on va d'abord tenter mon approche, si tu veux bien, s'imposa Hermione. Ce sera moins risqué et certainement plus sympa pour Charlie.

-Heu...

-Si, si. Crois-moi. Réfléchir, _vraiment_ réfléchir, ça porte ses fruits parfois.

-Bon... Comme tu voudras, mais ne perds pas de temps.

Hermione invita Charlie à la suivre et ils quittèrent la salle. Hanna et Pansy échangèrent un regard et un même sourire diabolique étira leurs lèvres.

-Bon eh bien moi j'vais aller pourrir la vie de ma parallèle, hein ! Déclara Hanna avec un air faussement désintéressé. Mione' m'a dit qu'il se morfondait sur un amour à sens unique, alors j'vais aller retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Compléta-t-elle finalement avec un air sadique. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

-Ouais, le traumatise pas trop non plus ! Mais ramène moi le nom du type, histoire que je vérifie si même sous la torture le Survivant ne lui plaît pas !

-T'inquiète ! J'en fais mon affaire ! Mais va falloir me décoller Ron de lui.

-Bah, Dray et moi on va s'en occuper.

 _« -Plaît-il ?! »_

 _-Elles t'entendent pas..._

 _« -Je sais, bordel ! Je sais ! »_

Pansy et Hanna se levèrent et attrapèrent Draco. Le trio découvrit Ron et Harry aux alentours du terrain de Quiddicht. Hanna vérifia sa montre : tout allait bien, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. Pansy se pendit au bras de Draco puis s'éloigna quelque peu. Hanna rejoignit les deux Gryffondor qui lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, et dans un timing parfait, Pansy se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, collée à Draco qui n'y comprenait strictement rien. Harry et Ron, en preux chevaliers, traversèrent la distance les séparant de la pauvre malheureuse, talonnée par Hanna.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-C'est... c'est... c'est Blaise ! Je l'ai vu faire la cour à Hermione ! J'ai d'abord cru que c'était juste pour m'énerver mais je viens de me rendre compte que si ça se trouve... il est sérieux ! C'est horrible ! Je n'ai aucune chance !

-Tu l'as vu où ?! Où ça ?! Où ça ?! S'égosilla Ron.

-Près du lac ! Mais ils partaient Merlin sait où !

Avant même que les mots aient fait le tour du cerveau d'Harry, Ron avait disparu. Hanna tira alors sur la manche du Gryffondor.

-Tu vois bien que Draco est déjà en train de la consoler ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Tu les gênes plus qu'autre chose !

 _« -Quoi ? Non ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec cette traîtresse ! »_

 _-Depuis quand tu réclames la présence d'Harry, toi ? Et puis je te signale qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu as entendu Hanna, non ?_

 _« -Ce type est le Survivant ! Il n'a personne ! Juste un meilleur ami roux et une miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde pour fréquentations. »_

 _-Ah bon ? Eh bien on verra ça quand Hanna aura mis son nez dans la vie privée de notre Survivant préféré !_

-Non, vous pouvez rester : ça me fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, renifla Pansy.

-Mais bien sûr, Pansy. On est tous avec toi. Pas vrai, Harry ?

-Heu... je suppose...

Pansy et Hanna s'assirent dans l'herbe, obligeant les deux garçons à suivre le mouvement.

-J'ai une idée ! Et si, chacun notre tour, nous parlions de la personne qui nous est si chère ! Hein, Pansy, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oh, oui ! Ce serait bien ! Commence, Hanna !

-Avec plaisir ! Alors... C'est un garçon. Il a mon âge. Il a les cheveux mi-longs blonds, parfois ondulés et parfois bouclés. Avec des yeux tellement bleus... Il a une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que moi... Oh, dans cette dimension c'est une fille. Ensuite... Il est à Serdaigle. Il a une voix très douce. Il est assez... spécial. Par exemple, il porte des bijoux fantaisies et il croit en l'existence de créatures qui ont disparu aux yeux de la communauté magique. Tout lui passe au-dessus de la tête, mais il est très gentil et attentionné. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il s'appelle...

-Par Merlin... La parallèle de Luna..., gémit Harry.

Hanna lança un regard noir au Survivant.

-Quoi ? Luna est une fille adorable mais tout de même ! Faut pas abuser ! Elle est... bah tu l'as dit : spéciale. Enfin... c'est Luna, quoi...

-Déjà, moi c'est Lucas qu'il s'appelle. Et ensuite, si tes goûts amoureux sont si extraordinaires comparés aux miens, tu n'as qu'à nous en parler, tiens !

-Ce qui est extraordinaire c'est que t'arrive à avoir une relation amoureuse avec ce Lucas !

-Il n'y a aucune relation... Il n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit... parce que, justement, tout lui passe au-dessus de la tête... Alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez... sur terre... pour tomber amoureux, surtout de moi... Je suis trop... connue pour que qui que ce soit arrive à découvrir quelque chose que la presse n'a pas déjà raconté.

Pansy offrit un sourire compatissant à son amie qui secoua alors brutalement la tête dans une logique typiquement Gryffondorienne pour chasser les pensées négatives. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry qui comprit le message et se racla la gorge, gêné.

-J'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler devant des gens dont je suis pas spécialement proche...

-Voyons, chéri, toi et moi sommes les mêmes personnes : alors on est obligatoirement proches. Pour Draco, c'est ta Némésis, alors de même, tu en es proche aussi et puis tu as failli le tuer alors tu lui dois bien ça. Et, oui, je suis au courant pour ta petite tentative de meurtre. Quant à Pansy... elle est malheureuse, je te rappelle ! Et il n'y a rien de mieux pour redonner le sourire à une fille que de lui raconter ses déboires amoureux. Alors un peu de nerf !

Harry poussa un soupir de fin du monde. Il retira ses lunettes et commença mécaniquement à les nettoyer, encore et encore, pour n'avoir à regarder personne durant tout le temps où il parlerait.

-Bon... déjà je suis pas clairement... heu... amoureux. Disons que je me pose des questions. Parce que déjà... bah, c'est... un garçon aussi.

 _-Ah._

 _« -Pas de commentaire, l'Emmerdeuse. »_

-Et puis... c'est pas... ça a jamais été le grand amour entre nous deux. Mais ces derniers temps... En fait, j'ai fait une connerie et je la regrette... alors que j'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait le cas. Maintenant, quand il est là, j'ai des réactions bizarres. Je perds totalement le contrôle de mes pensées. Et je fais n'importe quoi.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais ! S'impatienta Pansy qui serrait de plus en plus fort le bras de Draco. Mais il ressemble à quoi ?!

Quelques rougeurs vinrent se peindre sur les joues du Gryffondor.

-Bah il est... blond... cheveux courts... lisses... Il est... un tout petit peu plus petit que moi, c'est presque imperceptible... Il a les yeux... heu... Il a des yeux.

 _-Ça c'est de l'indication ! Abruti ! C'était si dur de dire argentés ?_

 _« -Je suis le seul de Poudlard à avoir les yeux argentés. »_

 _-Justement !_

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante... »_

-La maison ! Il est de quelle maison ?! Questionna Pansy, trépignante.

-S... Raaah, et puis merde. Serpentard. Mais pas un mot à Ron. Déjà qu'il est pas courant que je suis peut-être gay...

-Bon, ok. Mais il a bien un p'tit nom... Tu veux pas nous le dire ?... S'amusa Hanna.

-C'est... sans importance.

-Hm... d'accord. On te force pas. On te force pas... A ton tour Draco ! S'exclama-t-elle alors.

 _« -Bordel... Foutez-moi la paix, tous ! »_

\- « Je n'ai personne et je ne veux personne. », lut la Gryffondor. Oh, Drayinounet... Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ?

 _« -Drayi-quoi ?! »_

-Allons, tu peux nous le dire que tu as des vues sur Harry, tu sais ?

 _« -Que j'ai quoi ?! »_

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Blaise a vendu la mèche !

 _« -Il n'aurait jamais pu vendre ce qu'il n'a jamais su alors même qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir ! »_

 _-Oui, mais Harry ne le sait pas, lui._

 _« -Merde... »_

 _-C'est donc le moment que tu choisis pour te tirer en vitesse._

 _« -Heu... »_

 _-Faudrait te bouger les miches... genre... maintenant._

 _« -Ouais... »_

Draco se leva, se barra et ce n'est qu'après s'être terré sous ses draps que l'idée de démentir via le parchemin l'effleura. Il soupira devant sa propre stupidité puis décida d'accuser l'Emmerdeuse.

 _-Mais oui, c'est ma faute, bien entendu._

 _« -C'est toi qui m'a poussé à fuir ! »_

 _-Et c'est moi qui ai dit que Ryry avait de beaux yeux..._

 _« -Fais chier... »_

-Draco ? Appela alors le professeur Snape en entrant dans la chambre. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me rendre mon lit ?

Draco gémit de désespoir. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de « ses » draps, étant donné qu'il s'était fait virer de sa chambre. Il sortit du lit à contrecœur et rejoignit le canapé. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

[... ... ...]

 ***Quatrième Journée, matin***

Un éclair de déception frappa Bill quand Hanna entra dans la Grande Salle mais sans sa blonde amie.

-Où est Diaspro ? Demanda Bill quand la Gryffondor se fut installée à la table.

-Pas là, éluda Hanna.

-On devait aller en Égypte aujourd'hui, crut bon d'expliquer l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Je sais, elle m'en a assez parlé mais elle ne peut pas se lever.

-Elle est malade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

Hanna soupira.

-Va me chercher Pansy.

-Mais...

-Fais c'que j'te dis, bordel.

Bill obéit et revint bien vite avec Pansy qui s'assit près d'Hanna en riant.

-Ça alors ! Dray aussi est couché ! Tu crois qu'ils ont la même chose ?

-Hm. Impossible.

-Oh, fit Pansy en comprenant. Ça l'atteint à ce point-là ?

-Chaque fois c'est pareil. Premier jour à se tordre de douleur. Second couché mais c'est supportable. Troisième ça va un peu mieux mais elle ne peut pas se lever quand même. Et les deux autres debout mais de sale humeur.

-Santé fragile ?

-Clair. Le plus petit rhume nous la met à plat pour au moins trois jours.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama la Serpentard, se remettant à rire.

-On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot alors...

-Si mais non ! C'que j'veux dire c'est que Dray aussi tombe malade super facilement ! Quand on était petits, il devait rester confiné chez lui tout l'hiver sous peine de se choper des grippes, des pneumonies, des otites et autres conneries du genre et de finir à l'hôpital ! Ça l'a rendu complètement parano des microbes et il flippe dès qu'il se fait la moindre égratignure, se persuadant que ça va s'infecter et que, au mieux, ça laissera des traces indélébiles !

-Eh bah... Moi qui croyais que personne ne pouvait être comme Diasp'...

-Attends ! Une fois, en seconde année, il s'est fracturé je sais plus quel os du bras lors d'un match... trois semaines plus tard, il était toujours convaincu que son bras pouvait lâcher à tout moment et faisait en sorte de s'en servir le moins possible !

Pansy et Hanna s'entreregardèrent, cherchant le moyen de rester sérieuses, mais craquèrent et explosèrent de rire. De son côté, Harry n'en revenait pas.

-Mais alors, à l'infirmerie, il ne jouait pas la comédie ? Interrogea-t-il Pansy, stupéfait.

-Eh nan. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Merde alors...

-J'te l'fais pas dire.

-Du coup, il a quoi, là ?

-Aucune idée. Il loge chez Snape et on n'a pas le mot de passe.

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres d'Hanna.

-Mais ça ce n'est qu'une question de temps..., ricana-t-elle avant de se lever. Les gens, souhaitez-moi bon courage ! D'habitude, c'est Diaspro qui se charge des plans foireux !

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs, plus précisément jusqu'à Snape. D'un sortilège, elle fit disparaître la nourriture et monta sur la table, sous des exclamations outragées.

-Monsieur, déconnez pas, j'ai _besoin_ du mot de passe de votre chambre !

Snape, déjà pas mal blanc, vira au transparent, et voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, Hanna baissa d'un ton pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

-Voyons... Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à crier devant toute l'école que je fantasme sur vous mais que je ne peux même pas assouvir mes pulsions parce que vous refusez de me laisser entrer ?

Cette fois, le pauvre professeur semblait totalement out.

-Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça...

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VO-... ?! Eut-elle à peine le temps de commencer avant que Snape ne se lève et ne lui fasse de grands signes affolés. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je... Vous...

-Déteste ? Oui, mais quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ?

-Mort aux Gryffondor.

-Sympa, merci ! Chatonna-t-elle en retournant à sa table d'où des élèves hallucinés la fixaient. J'ai le code secret de l'agent Snape ! On go voir notre petit dragon ?

Pansy, à qui la question s'adressait, mit un moment avant de répondre.

-Je... J'ai pas fini de manger et en plus j'ai cours...

-Bah t'emporte de la nourriture et pour le reste on dira que je t'ai forcée. Au fait, Hermione, le mot de passe de la chambre de Diasp'... qui est accessoirement la mienne, donc pas touche à mes affaires... c'est ce que nous nous tuons à faire, ok ?

-Ok. Bonne chance les filles.

Pansy et Hanna quittèrent la Grande Salle après s'être préparées une « assiette repas » et se rendirent chez le professeur de potions. Prenant soin de refermer derrière elles (il n'aurait tout de même pas fallu que quelqu'un puisse entendre leur conversation), elles s'avancèrent ensuite vers le canapé dont elles arrachèrent violemment les couvertures, faisant sursauter le pauvre occupant des lieux.

 _« -Mais elles sont complètement malades ?! »_

 _-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

 _« -Qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent, encore ?! »_

 _-Eh ! C'est dans ta tête que je suis, pas dans la leur ! Alors me pose pas des questions à la con !_

-Debout chéri ! Tu as un Harry à séduire ! Déclara Pansy.

 _« -Et puis quoi encore ?! »_

-Allons, Pansy, un peu de patience, gronda gentiment Hanna en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir près de la tête de Draco, ce qui le fit se redresser d'un bond. Je t'explique, mon chou. Hier, après que tu te sois barré un courant, Harry, Pansy et moi-même avons eu une longue, longue, looongue, discussion à ton sujet.

 _« -Juste ciel... »_

-Et on en a conclu... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es un peu perturbé, c'est normal. C'est pour ça que tu dis des choses et qu'après... pouf ! Plus de souvenir, ou, dans notre jargon, refus d'admettre ce que l'on avait accepté plus tôt. Tu sais, on veut bien comprendre ça ! C'est Harry ! C'est le Survivant ! C'est un Gryffondor ! Et surtout, c'est un mec ! Mais ce genre de chose arrive, et il faut faire avec. Tu es gay, Dray ! Et tu es amoureux de ma parallèle ! Le seul problème, tu comprends, c'est qu'Harry ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie... vie qui risque de se retrouver écourtée à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui... alors il faut que tu bouges si tu veux l'avoir ! D'autant que... franchement... il l'a pas dit mais... Tu connais beaucoup de mecs à Serpentard ayant les cheveux courts, lisses et blonds, faisant presque la même taille que lui et ayant des yeux d'une couleur assez caractéristique pour qu'il refuse de la dire ? Alors, j'veux pas me montrer insistante ni rien mais... soit tu le dragues de manière phénoménale soit je vous enferme tous les deux dans une pièce sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce que vous ayez couché ensemble.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

Lorsque Hermione arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hanna et Diaspro, elle dit :

-Drarry.

Et la porte s'ouvrit devant le regard halluciné de Charlie qui, bordel de merde, aurait préféré être à des lieues de cet endroit désormais maudit qu'était Poudlard. Hem. Ils entrèrent donc et s'approchèrent du lit où Diaspro agonisait, roulée en boule sous les couvertures, et gémissant comme... Non, pas comme ça, bande de pervers ! Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent puis, avant que Charlie n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Hermione tourna les talons et se barra en courant, tout en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte d'un sort particulièrement retord dans lequel Hanna excellait. Et peu importait qu'elle ait dit la veille que son plan serait plus sympa pour Charlie : la nuit portant conseil, elle avait changé d'avis.

-Qui va là ?..., demanda faiblement Diaspro en repoussant les couvertures.

Charlie essaya de se rappeler que la qualité première des Gryffondor dont il était issu était le courage mais dut se résoudre à faire ses prières quand les yeux d'acier de la Serpentard se posèrent sur sa personne et que, oubliant toute douleur, elle se jeta sur lui, baguette en main.

[... ... ...]

Non, il ne draguerait pas Potter. De toute façon, elles n'étaient pas assez folles pour mettre à exécution leur menace. Ou alors peut-être l'étaient-elles, et dans ce cas... Non ! Il ne draguerait PAS Potter ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Il pourrait peut-être aller demander de l'aide à Voldemort ? Après tout, si c'était contre Harry, le vieux serpent accepterait forcément, non ? Ou alors il le tuerait sans sommation parce qu'il était aussi cinglé que ces filles tout droit sorties des enfers. Peut-être en rampant aux pieds de Théodore ? Non. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Quant à Blaise... Ce sale traître rirait plus de son malheur qu'autre chose. Et, non, il ne venait pas de hurler comme une petite fille parce qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

-Draco ?

Il se retourna violemment et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il voulut reculer mais, étant en haut d'un escalier, il bascula en arrière. Réagissant au quart de tour, le Survivant attrapa le poignet du Prince des Serpentard et le tira brutalement vers lui, les faisant chuter dans le couloir. Draco atterrit sur Harry dont la tête percuta le sol dans un bruit assez flippant. Ouvrant les yeux, Draco vit qu'Harry souriait.

-Joli cri.

Le Prince des Serpentard aurait bien voulu répliquer mais il avait cru entendre quelqu'un parler. Il posa une main sur la bouche du Survivant pour le faire taire et écouta plus attentivement ; effectivement, quelqu'un arrivait. Des filles. Il se concentra afin de reconnaître les voix et réalisa avec horreur qui étaient ces personnes. Il se releva en catastrophe. Il chercha du regard une échappatoire et vit alors apparaître devant lui des portes. Tirant Saint Potty à sa suite, il se jeta dans cette salle qui était son seul espoir de survie. Il ferma puis barra les portes.

-Qu'est-ce tu f-... ? Voulut demander Harry avant de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur, des lèvres collés aux siennes.

Ils entendirent des filles passer dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, Draco en fit de même avec Harry. Ne laissant pas le temps à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu de poser la moindre question et sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix, il dit :

-J'en ai assez de ces folles ; à partir de maintenant, on sort ensemble, pigé ?

Et il partit en fulminant. Harry mit un moment à reconnecter tous ses neurones et, lorsqu'il y parvint, Draco était déjà loin. Il se mit à courir pour le rattraper mais bon... le Serpantard était _vraiment_ super loin, alors il dut passer Poudlard au peigne fin pour le retrouver. Ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur sa cible, le Gryffondor alla se changer pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Désespéré, il se rendit sur le terrain en traînant son balai. C'est alors qu'il vit des Serpentard en tenue d'entraînement et soupira.

-Putain, les mecs... On a réservé le terrain la semaine dernière, dégagez...

L'un d'entre eux ricana, et Harry tiqua. Comment ce sale petit serpent répugnant osait-il copier les réactions de Draco ? Il sortit sa baguette.

-Dégage, fils de chien, ou je teste mes Impardonnables sur toi.

Le Serpentard vira au blanc verdâtre en comprenant que le Gryffondor était sérieux. Il détala comme un lapin, aussitôt imité par ses confrères. Rangeant sa baguette, il entendit des murmures. Se retournant, il vit que les fuyards s'étaient agglutinés à la sortie des vestiaires. Curieux, il attendit de voir ce qui était la cause de l'intérêt de ceux qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, ne pensaient qu'à sauver leur vie.

-Bougez, bandes d'imbéciles, je vais arranger ça ! Cria alors Draco en fendant la foule.

Il rejoignit le Survivant et se planta en face de lui. Les deux sorciers se firent face, orbes d'acier contre orbes d'émeraude, tendus, prêts à l'attaque. Un silence de mort planait. Alors Draco demanda, presque gentiment :

-Tu nous files un bout de terrain ?

Un grand sourire débile étira les lèvres du garçon prophétiquement tueur du plus puissant des mages noirs.

-Pas de problème ! On s'entraîne ensemble ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Des réactions des joueurs présents sur le terrains et des quelques élèves dans les gradins, la chute dans les pommes et le cri de terreur firent partie. C'était l'apocalypse. C'était le Ragnarök. C'était la fin du monde. C'était la fin des haricots. C'était le monde à l'envers. C'était... la merde. Un Gryffondor (toujours fier et toujours vaillant, hein ?) prit ses jambes à son cou et se cassa plus vite encore qu'il le pouvait en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire sur le vénéré terrain de Quidditch, lieu de tous les combats les plus sanglants de la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. En entendant cela, Hanna sourit à Pansy.

-Je t'avais dit que ma méthode fonctionnerait parfaitement. Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Diaspro.

-Avec plaisir, mon amie !

Elles prirent donc la route des appartements de Diaspro, jadis ceux de Draco. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Hermione qui s'en revenait en sautillant.

-Hermiiiooone ! S'exclama Pansy. Que te voilà pleine de joie !

-Effectivement, je suis très fière de moi, sur ce coup.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? S'intéressa Hanna.

-Eh bien... Tendez l'oreille.

Elles obéirent et...

-VA CREVER ! CRÈVE FOUTU GRYFFONDOR ! CRÈÈÈVE !

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-J'ai enfermé Charlie avec Diaspro, se vanta Hermione. J'ai même utilisé le sort que tu m'as appris, Hanna.

-Eh bien..., fit Pansy. T'es sûre que ça va les mettre ensemble ?

-Affirmatif.

-Allons tout de même vérifier que Charlie ne se fait pas tuer, dit Hanna.

Elles allèrent à la chambre d'où provenaient des bruits d'explosions. Hanna sortit sa baguette et retira le sort qui bloquait l'entrée. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte mais elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un sort fuser vers elle et de le parer. La dernière explosion du combat résonna dans tout Poudlard et dans ses alentours.

[... ... ...]

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sentit que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Pour commencer, il y avait beaucoup trop d'arcs-en-ciel. Puis après s'être redressé, il put dire que les fleurs qui avaient poussé partout étaient beaucoup trop grandes. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Draco était étendu à ses côtés. Il tendit la main vers lui et commença à le secouer doucement. Le Serpentard ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa à son tour. Il balaya les lieux du regard puis tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est _putain_ de passé ici ?

-Aucune idée.

-Où sont les autres ?

-J'sais pas.

-Y'a quelque chose que t'es capable d'expliquer ?

-Nope.

-Merde.

-Ouaip.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Harry allait répondre mais quelque chose lui percuta le visage et le fit tomber. La chose termina sa course derrière eux et le Survivant se releva en crachant des plumes. Draco se leva à son tour bien que toute son attention était portée, non pas sur l'état de santé de son « petit-ami » mais sur celui de l'animal qui s'était lamentablement crashé.

-Pauvre petite bête..., dit-il en caressant l'oiseau qui se remettait avec peine de ses émotions.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry qui avait perdu ses lunettes à cause du choc.

-Un pigeon. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait trop mal.

-Non, merci, ça va, fit l'oiseau.

Le Serpentard beugua. Le Gryffondor, qui venait de remettre la main sur ses lunettes, les replaça sur son nez puis capta ce qui venait de se passer et lagua lui aussi.

-Est-ce que ce piaf vient de parler ?

-Je suis un pigeon. Pas un _piaf_ , humain malpoli.

-Eh... Tu as un nom ? Demanda Draco.

-René.

-Oh... C'est... Ça... Te va bien...

-Lui, il est poli, déclara le pigeon en pointant Draco de l'aile mais en fusillant Harry du regard.

-RENÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Fit alors une voix féminine avant que n'arrive une licorne tout à fait différente de celles qu'on pouvait parfois voir dans la Forêt interdite.

Elle était rose _fushia_ , avec des crins bleu _électrique_ , des yeux verrons ; l'un vert et l'autre jaune et des sabots vernis rouges.

-Du calme, Cunégonde. Je vais bien.

-T'as chuté violemment quand même...

-Pas si violemment que ça...

-Bien sûr que si... Tu t'es fait catapulter par un palmier que tu avais insulté et déjà que tu sais pas bien voler, en plus il t'a arraché une partie des plumes du gouvernail...

-Oui, bon, pas la peine d'épiloguer..., grogna le pigeon, gêné, en voletant péniblement jusqu'à la tête de son amie sur laquelle il se logea. Allez, assez perdu de temps !

-Une seconde ! S'écria Harry.

-Ah, l'humain malpoli. Quoi ?

-Vous avez l'air d'être... habitués à... heu... l'endroit. Vous savez où on est ?

[... ... ...]

Harry soupira. Récapitulons : Draco, roi des beaux gosses premier du nom, ainsi que lui-même étaient tombés (sans savoir comment) dans un monde du nom de Baurdellya qui avait sombré dans la guerre après qu'une chèvre maléfique se soit emparé du pouvoir parce qu'elle pensait avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire qui lui disait que si elle devenait la reine du monde elle pourrait unifier les territoires et permettre la libre circulation de l'herbe à chat dont elle était friande. Ainsi, René le pigeon et Cunégonde la licorne avaient quitté le pays des Bisounours pour traverser Baurdellya à la recherche de la fée des gays qui avait disparu depuis des années pour lui demander de donner des paillettes à la chèvre parce que c'est bien connu que les paillettes rendent tout le monde plus sympa. Et c'est seulement quand cette quête serait accomplie que René permettrait à Cunégonde d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques trop cool de la mort qui tue pour faire converger les arcs-en-ciel suivant plein de trucs compliqués afin de les renvoyer chez eux. Ah oui, et il faudrait entre-temps faire attention aux patates mutantes venues de l'espace qui s'entendaient très mal avec les carottes ninjas dresseuses de chameaux et qui donc étaient en conflit guerrier perpétuel dans les plaines montagneuses qu'il leur faudrait traverser. Bref. Baurdellya.

-Sinon, Dray, si on parvient à sortir de là, tu...

-N'y pense même pas, sale pervers.

-Mais...

-Non.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

-En plus j'ai faim...

[... ... ...]

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Devant eux, Cunégonde trottinait gaiement sous les ordres de René, fermement juché entre les deux oreilles roses.

-Eh ! On peut pas s'arrêter un moment ?

-Vous rigolez ! On n'a même pas encore quitté les Fleuris !

Les Fleuris, c'était le nom donné aux prairies des fleurs géantes sur les pétales desquelles poussaient d'autres fleurs bien que minuscules pour celles-ci.

-Justement ! Vous nous avez expliqué que c'est le dernier endroit sûr qu'on traverse ! Autant se reposer ici !

-On a dit qu'il était sûr, pas dépourvu de danger !

-Va falloir revoir votre définition de la sécurité... Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés craindre alors ?

-Ces plantes deviennent carnivores à la nuit tombée.

Harry poussa un soupir de fin du monde et commença à regretter de ne pas avoir plutôt affaire à Voldemort et sa clique. Draco continua à marcher en silence, bien que le teint de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au pied d'une tige.

-Ça suffit ! Partez devant ! Je vous rejoindrai ! Dit-il, à bout de souffle.

Harry s'approcha.

-C'est pas possible. T'as entendu René, faut pas s'attarder.

-Je peux pas. Je peux juste pas.

Le Gryffondor reconnecta quelques neurones pour permettre le passage d'une certaine information.

-Ah, merde. J'avais oublié que t'avais la santé fragile.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

-Primo, la santé fragile que je n'ai _absolument_ pas t'emmerde. Deuzio, comment tu sais ça ?

-Pansy a tout balancé à table ce matin.

-Je vais la tuer... Je vais _tellement_ la tuer et-... Non mais oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Bah, je te porte.

-Non mais j'ai, genre, _pas du tout_ besoin de ton aide ! Repose-moi !

Mais Draco oubliait qu'il parlait à un Gryffondor et que les Gryffondor n'écoutaient jamais personne. Donc il se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry qui, malgré ses protestions, était décidé à le garder avec lui au sens prince charmant du terme, tant et si bien que le Serpentard finit par rendre les armes sous le regard désespéré de René et celui amusé de Cunégonde.

[... ... ...]

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Draco sur un ton suspicieux, désignant le truc louche qui trottinait devant eux et qu'il venait de remarquer.

Le truc louche en question avait deux petites pattes ridicules, pas de bras (pas de chocolat), pas de bouche (ce qui devait être fort handicapant pour manger), ni aucun autre quelconque orifice mais semblait quelque peu poilus. René répondit, parfaitement nonchalamment.

-Oh, ça. Un kiwi.

Le Serpentard voulut dire que c'était carrément bizarre mais se rappela l'histoire des patates et des carottes.

-Et il fait la guerre, lui aussi ?

-Bien sûr que non. Le kiwi sont tout à fait inoffensifs.

-Ah, enfin un truc qui veut pas notre peau..., souffla Harry qui avait toujours Draco dans les bras parce que le Serpentard s'était dit que finalement c'était pas la peine de marcher quand quelqu'un pouvait le faire pour vous.

-J'y crois pas un seul instant... J'suis sûr que y'a un truc dangereux quelque part mais qu'il veut pas nous le dire, maugréa Draco.

-Bah, tant que vous ne leur faites pas de mal, rien ne peut vous arriver !

-Ah, ah ! Pas si inoffensifs que ça les kiwis !

-Nan mais sans déconner : à part en nous faisant une tête, tu veux qu'ils nous attaquent comment ? T'es paranoïaque ! S'amusa le Gryffondor.

-Les kiwis ne peuvent pas se battre, certes. Mais leurs gardiennes, les pommes, le peuvent, elles, expliqua René.

Les deux sorciers s'interrogèrent du regard et trouvèrent la même pensée dans le regard l'un de l'autre : il y avait beaucoup trop de fruits dans ce putain de pays ! Enfin bon. Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant et se laissa bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Questionna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je... Heu... Mais... Est-ce que c'est un cookie géant que je vois en plein milieu d'un cercle de pommes et de kiwis faisant une danse à l'indienne ?

-Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes encore comme conn-... Oh, Merlin...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Concernant les patates, les carottes, les kiwis et les pommes... Je décline toute responsabilité ; on me les a demandés.**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

-Oh non ! S'écria René. Il faut traverser, et vite !

-On ne peut pas ! S'exclama Cunégonde. Les pommes nous tueraient d'interrompre leur rituel !

-Mais si on reste là... commença-t-il, frémissant.

-C'est déjà trop tard... le coupa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Le soleil couchant frappa le haut du cookie qui se mit à rayonner, puis une forme apparut, minuscule. Et la lumière disparut. Les Fleuris se refermèrent, alors même que le festin qu'était Cunégonde était bien là, sous leurs pétales.

-La... fit le pigeon en déglutissant difficilement.

-Banane ? Compléta Harry, interrogateur.

Avant même que René ou Cunégonde n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour fournir la moindre explication, la banane sauta à terre et se mit à danser frénétiquement tandis que les pommes et les kiwis reprenaient les pas. La scène était d'autant plus bizarre qu'il n'y avait pas de musique. Puis le fruit jaune se mit à « chanter ».

-IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY TIME ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY TIME ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY TIME ! NOW WHERE HE AT ? WHERE HE AT ? WHERE HE AT ? WHERE HE AT ? WHERE HE AT ? NOW THERE HE GO ! THERE HE GO ! THERE HE GO ! THERE HE GO ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY ! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY !

René sauta de la tête de Cunégonde pour enfoncer la sienne dans la terre en mode autruche. La licorne se cabra et se mit à se ruer en tous sens en poussant des hennissements hystériques. Draco se boucha les oreilles, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, et Harry sourit bêtement.

-NON MAIS T'ES BOUCHÉ QUE TU RÉAGIS PAS ?! Hurla Draco pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'horrible chanson.

-BAH, J'TROUVE LE TRUC PLUTÔT MARRANT ! FIN'... J'AI LES BOULES QUAND MÊME PARCE QUE CETTE BANANE DANSE MIEUX QUE MOI, MAIS SINON ÇA VA !

-ESPÈCE DE PAUVRE CON ! TU VOIS PAS QU'ELLE A UN VISAGE MALSAIN ! OH MERLIN JE VIENS DE DIRE QU'UNE BANANE A UN _VISAGE_ ! POTTER ! TIRE-NOUS DE LA !

-ÇA VA JE TE DIS !

-POTTER ! TIRE-NOUS DE LA ET JE COUCHE AVEC TOI !

Ni une ni deux, Harry raffermit sa prise sur Draco et partit droit devant lui à grandes enjambées. Il traversa les pommes et les kiwis, shootant dedans allègrement. Ni les uns ni les autres ne répliquèrent, car dans une espèce de transe, et l'on pouvait ainsi voir des kiwis et des pommes voler dans les airs, décrire de larges arcs-de-cercle et aller ensuite s'écraser parmi les leurs qui les ignoraient en mode « Tu crèves ? Tu t'vides de ton jus à mes pieds ? M'en fous, je danse. » Ce qui était bien, c'est que, n'ayant pas de bouche, les agonisants ne pouvaient rompre « l'harmonie » par leurs cris. Cunégonde dans un éclair de lucidité, avait emboîté le pas à Harry et n'avait pas tardé à passer à sa hauteur. Ainsi, en jetant un regard vers le sol, le Survivant put voir René incrusté dans l'un des sabots de la licorne. Elle avait dû marcher dessus, ou quelque chose comme ça.

[... ... ...]

-ASSEEEEEEEZ ! Hurla Draco.

Trempé de chocolat, ses vêtements imbibés de sucre et de jus de fraise, il fixait Harry rageusement. Mais peut-être avez-vous besoin que j'explique ce qui s'est passé durant l'ellipse. Eh bien, après avoir fui le rituel de la banane, Harry avait continué à suivre Cunégonde tant bien que mal jusqu'à la perdre complètement. Voyant que le Survivant allait finir par mourir, Draco accepta dans toute sa bonté de continuer en marchant. Ils partirent donc à la recherche de Cunégonde et du pigeon toujours coincé sous le sabot arrière droit. Ignorant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les plaines montagneuses, ils ne firent aucun effort de discrétion, Draco allant même jusqu'à épuiser son dictionnaire d'injures sur le pauvre Harry qui était « le responsable évident de toutes les calamités qui pouvaient frapper Poudlard et surtout lui, le grand, le beau, le fort, l'intelligent Draco Malfoy », les faisant ainsi repérer par les carottes évoquées au chapitre précédent.

Elles les prirent pour des sympathisants des patates et les poursuivirent. Ils croisèrent des patates. Elles les prirent pour des sympathisants des carottes et les poursuivirent. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Les guerrières, carottes et patates, se tournèrent vers eux et pour les mêmes raisons que leurs consœurs les attaquèrent. Pris entre deux feux, ils restèrent figés. Harry soupira. Draco leva vers le ciel des yeux fatigués. Il maudit Merlin, tous les Dieux, le reste des gens qu'il connaissait, surtout les parallèles, et surtout Harry. Puis se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Se rappela qu'on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Refit une tournée de malédictions. Puis Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Genre j'vais mourir sans t'avoir pr-... !

Pouf. Plus de Harry ni de Draco. La terre s'était ouverte puis refermée sous leurs pieds. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Le fait est qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à dévaler un énorme tunnel de barbe à papa dont la sortie débouchait sur un lac de chocolat. Quand ils en sortirent après avoir manqué de se noyer, car empêtrés dans leurs robes c'était compliqué de nager, ils s'écroulèrent sur les rives dont le sable était fait de sucre. Et du jus de fraise tombait du plafond de la grotte en une sorte de bruine. Ce qui explique que Draco, après s'être relevé, hurla qu'il en avait assez. Et ce... juste avant de fondre en larmes.

Harry ne savait que faire ; Draco était là, devant lui, recouvert de sucre et sans défense. Une partie de lui lui hurlait de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le faire sien sur-le-champ, l'autre de s'efforcer de le consoler. Le Gryffondor vint se planter devant le Serpentard, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore choisi quelle voix écouter.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Gryffondor débile ?! Sanglota Draco, en tentant en vain de paraître plus en colère qu'épuisé.

-...

-Quoi ?!

-...

-Mais quoi, putain ?!

-T'es... T'es vraiment adorable quand tu pleures...

Draco poussa un cri à la frontière de la rage et du désespoir.

-Je te jure que quand on sera sortis de là, de ce monde de tarés, je te tue ! Tu entends ?! Je vais te-...

Mais Harry n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un mini lui en toge blanche avec une petite auréole au-dessus de la tête lui répétant « Ne le viole pas ! Ne le viole pas ! Ne le viole pas ! ». Apparut presque aussitôt un mini lui en combinaison moulante rouge et avec deux petites cornes qui commença à disserter sur le sujet « Pourquoi j'ai raison et que l'ange a tort. » Il fit d'ailleurs valoir de très bons arguments, éveillant avec eux son côté Serpentard. Mais il était le Survivant, et il avait l'habitude de supporter ce genre de choses ; il pouvait à ce sujet en remercier Voldemort et son cher professeur de potions.

-... Ensuite je t'arracherai les entrailles pour que tu puisses te pendre avec, mais ça seulement après avoir brisé chacun de tes os que je concasserai pour t'en faire avaler les miettes, mais comme c'est pas encore assez je t'écorcherai vif avant de te plonger dans un bain d'acide et je te regarderai souffrir et implorer ma pitié pendant que je me baignerai dans une piscine remplie de tes larmes, connard !

Malheureusement pour Draco, pour que la menace ait un minimum de crédibilité, il aurait fallu qu'il ne soit pas en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et que cela soit scientifiquement possible. Admettons néanmoins qu'il a de l'imagination, ce petit ! Un digne fils de Mangemort ! Voldemort peut aller se rhabiller. Cela dit, un tel déchaînement de haine fit exploser le mini-Harry-ange, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le mini-Harry-démon. Un peu trop même, puisqu'il en mourut. Harry se retrouva donc sans guide spirituel pour lui dire quoi faire ; de ce fait il utilisa la bien connue hug-attack. Draco se retrouva donc collé au torse d'Harry, le nez dans son cou tandis que le Survivant maintenait l'étreinte avec force.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

-La ferme...

-Je t'aime.

-La ferme, j'ai dit.

-Je t'aime.

Draco soupira. Il allait répliquer une nouvelle fois quand le plafond se mit à trembler. Les deux sorciers regardèrent au-dessus d'eux, et Draco s'agrippa à Harry.

-Ça y est, on va mourir. Ça va s'effondrer et on va mourir.

-Mais non, il va encore se passer un truc bizarre qui va nous tirer de là et-...

Le plafond trembla encore et se fendit dangereusement à plusieurs endroits.

-Potter...

-Hm ?

-Je suis désolé. Tu es quelqu'un de génial.

Le Gryffondor sourit, mi-amusé, mi-triste.

-Par Merlin, on va vraiment mourir alors.

-Protège-nous.

Très calmement, Harry répondit :

-Ferme les yeux. Ça sera bientôt fini.

Le Serpentard obéit, et le plafond céda.

[... ... ...]

 ***Cinquième Journée, matin***

Draco se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa vision était floue, et sa tête lui tournait. Il mourait de chaud.

-Du calme... Du calme, Dray, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve..., fit doucement Pansy en lui épongeant le front avec une serviette humide. Tout va bien. Tu as juste un peu de fièvre. Chut... Là... Ça va... On est là...

La vision du Serpentard se rétablit petit à petit et il put voir qu'en plus de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore étaient présents aussi. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiets.

-T'as une sale tête, tu sais...

-La ferme, Blaise, cracha Théodore.

-Qu'est-ce que-..., tenta Draco avant qu'un haut-le-cœur ne le prenne.

-Rallonge-toi, Dray, ordonna Pansy, calme mais ferme.

Draco obéit, puis se mit à tousser.

-Tu dois rester couché, Dray. Tu es encore très faible. Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours.

-In... Inconscient ?

-Oui. Souviens-toi, en cours de potions, Potter t'a sauté dessus. Il a essayé de te tuer, mais sa magie l'a assommé. Il s'est réveillé il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et il y a une dizaine de minutes, Pomfresh l'a autorisé à sortir ; il a immédiatement été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Draco était anéanti. Certes, un côté de lui était heureux d'être en vie ; mais l'autre... Un rêve ! Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve ! Ce qu'il avait cru être un cauchemar avant d'y trouver le bonheur n'était que le fruit de son inconscient ! Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas près de partir. Il ravala donc ses larmes et se força à adopter un ton moqueur.

-Avec ça, si Gryffondor ne voit pas ses points remis à zéro, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudra !

Ses amis sourirent.

-Content de te retrouver ! S'exclama Blaise.

[... ... ...]

Le soir venu, Draco fut autorisé à rejoindre sa chambre. Demeuré seul, il soupira puis les larmes montèrent sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et débordèrent. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'à cet instant précis Harry le prenne dans ses bras. Il dormit mal et se leva tôt pour effacer toute trace de ce sommeil agité. Il sauta le petit-déjeuner afin de ne pas avoir à rejouer trop tôt son rôle de prince des Serpentard et ennemi attitré du Survivant. Par chance pour lui, aucun cours de la matinée qui allait suivre n'était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Enfin, quand la fin de la dernière heure sonna, il tenta de s'esquiver et de retourner à sa chambre mais ses amis ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. Pansy se pendit à son bras, lui jetant un regard de tueur ; lui signifiant par là qu'il ne sauterait plus aucun repas, et Blaise et Théodore signifièrent, d'un regard eux aussi, qu'ils étaient du même avis. Draco se résigna et leur sourit piteusement. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, pour inéluctablement rencontrer le Trio d'Or devant celle-ci. Les deux groupes se figèrent. Pansy poussa un sifflement colérique et Hermione claqua dédaigneusement de la langue.

-Viens, Harry, allons manger.

-C'est ça, barrez-vous..., grogna Blaise.

-Ta gueule, Zabini, on t'a rien demandé, répliqua Ron sur le même ton.

Pansy avait lâché Draco pour faire face à Hermione. Blaise et Ron se tournaient autour comme deux chiens prêts au combat. Théodore s'était placé devant Draco, baguette sortie, prêt à le protéger de toute attaque. Ni Harry, ni Draco n'avaient bougé d'un cheveux. Le prince des Gryffondor fixait, le visage dénué de toute émotion, celui des Serpentard. Draco baissa les yeux. Il voulait fuir, partir le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais revoir le Survivant. Ce dernier se détourna alors du combat amorcé pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, poussant les mots à franchir seuls les lèvres de Draco.

-Potter, tu te rappelles, en première année, dans la Forêt interdite, la licorne qu'on a vue ?

-Hm, tu t'es tiré en hurlant comme une fillette.

Draco serra les poings ; il avait malgré lui trouvé la force d'entamer la conversation, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

-Cette licorne... Elle était bien rose, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ricana.

-Malfoy, il semblerait que tu aies grillé le peu de neurones que tu avais !

-Weasley, enfoiré, ferme-la si tu veux avoir une chance de repartir en un seul morceau ! Enragea Blaise en lui mettant la pointe de la baguette sous la gorge d'un mouvement vif.

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

-Non. Elle n'était pas rose.

Il avança lentement vers lui.

-Elle était fushia.

Et il attrapa le Serpentard et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et répondit au baiser avec une ferveur aucunement dissimulée, se foutant pleinement des personnes qui les regardaient, hébétées. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, dit posément :

-J'ai cru que tu avais oublié, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'en étais malade.

-Et moi donc ; quand on m'a dit que j'avais failli te tuer, et que je t'ai vu en train de délirer, tes amis autour de toi ! Plus personne ne se souvient de rien, et Diaspro et Hanna sont introuvables ! Je n'y comprends rien !

-Moi non plus, mais on y réfléchira plus tard. Je meurs de faim.

-Tu as raison, allons manger.

Le couple passa la porte de la Grande Salle avant de s'arrêter net.

-Eh, Dray, t'avais souvenir que nos tables étaient si loin l'une de l'autre ? Demanda Harry, la tête légèrement penchée.

Draco regarda la table de sa maison, puis celle des Gryffondor et prit la direction de cette dernière.

-Maintenant je saisis mieux le pourquoi du « un jour sur deux » instauré par les deux folles, expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Ah, mais évidemment ! S'écria Harry en tapant du poing dans le plat de sa main et en suivant Draco.

-Harry ! Cria alors Ron, derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que- ?! Tu- ?! Mais- ?! OH ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?!

-Même question pour toi, vieux, fit Blaise à l'égard de Draco.

-Eh bien..., fit le Survivant, l'air embêté en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI, ENCORE ?! Vociféra leur professeur de potions en traversant la salle comme une furie. Monsieur Potter, je croyais pourtant que mes collègues et moi avions été clairs et que vous ne deviez plus faire ne serait-ce que la plus petite vaguelette ?!

-Harry n'a rien fait de mal ! Le défendit aussitôt Hermione.

-Miss Granger, personne ne vous a demandé votre avis !

-Elle dit la vérité, intervint Draco, s'attirant de nouveaux regards choqués. En fait, ça me fait penser, Gryffondor a perdu beaucoup de points avec l'épisode des cachots et mon petit séjour à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron s'égosillait :

-OUAIS ! TOUS ! ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE, SALE PETITE FOUINE !

-Ron ! S'énerva Harry. Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

Mettant fin à toute dispute, Draco interrogea son professeur et parrain :

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait les leur rendre ? Dans leur intégralité.

-Qu-..., manqua de s'étouffer Pansy. Dray ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Potter a essayé de te tuer !

-Et je... hem... l'avais bien cherché.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lancer quelque remarque suspicieuse quant à l'état de santé du Serpentard, mais Harry l'en empêcha en s'écriant :

-Une pensine ! Il nous faut une pensine !

[... ... ...]

Comme l'avait recommandé Draco, les deux sorciers « incriminés » n'avaient fourni que le strict nécessaire ; en d'autres termes, les souvenirs concernant les deux parallèles, et seulement les moments les moins humiliants. Pas la peine, comme l'avait grogné Draco, faisant ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à leurs amis et à leurs professeurs, de les mettre au fait des fruits, des légumes et de la grotte confiserie. Ainsi, avec les souvenirs soigneusement sélectionnés par le Serpentard, les professeurs en premier, puis les amis des deux sorciers, avaient plongé la tête dans la pensine afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et à présent, Draco lisait, accoudé au canapé, une main tenant un livre et l'autre se baladant dans les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard, la tête sur les genoux de Draco. Le blond était assez fier de lui ; il avait obtenu gain de cause et les Gryffondor avaient recouvré leurs points perdus. Il passait tout son temps avec Harry, parlant d'Hanna et Diaspro et de cette folle expérience dont ils ne sauraient jamais si cela était un rêve ou un cauchemar.

Ils avaient échafaudé une foule d'hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une unique vision des choses ; le déchaînement de puissance d'Harry avait été la cause d'une faille dans le continuum espace-temps. Les magies d'Hanna et Harry étant similaires, la magie en effervescence d'Harry avait agi comme un aimant sur celle d'Hanna. La Survivante de l'autre dimension était donc passée au travers de la faille en même temps que la personne qui l'accompagnait ; Diaspro. Quant à ce qui avait pu renvoyer les parallèles chez elle...

Les deux sorciers supposaient qu'un autre déchaînement de puissance s'était produit ; mais de la part d'une magie opposée à celle d'Harry ; et comme Draco n'en était pas le responsable, il ne restait plus que Diaspro comme coupable. Cette effervescence-ci s'était heurtée aux résidus de l'éclatement des pouvoirs d'Harry, brisant le chant magnétique qui maintenait les deux parallèles dans leur monde, ayant comme dernière conséquence de créer un effet boomerang qui avait repoussé les deux filles dans leur propre dimension.

Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponse satisfaisante concernant Baurdellya, sinon que c'était leur présence là-bas, ou plutôt leur « absence » du monde normal, qui les avait épargnés de la « remise à zéro » qu'avait causé leur « mort ». Au sujet de la faille... plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le « replay » de Baurdellya, et aucun événement étrange ne s'était produit. Leurs amis commençaient à s'accepter les uns et les autres et, récemment, Harry avait accédé au titre de Sauveur après un lattage de cul de mages noirs dans les règles de l'art, discrètement mais avec ferveur secondé par Draco.

En bref, malgré moult périphéries aussi potentiellement mortelles qu'abracadabrantes, le dénouement de l'histoire parvenait à être heureux, et ce n'était clairement pas pour déplaire au prince des Serpentard qui, honteusement romantique, s'imaginait déjà emménager avec son cher et tendre, se demandant comment ils redécoreraient le manoir Malfoy, et comment serait les enfants qu'ils allaient adopter.

Draco allait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses pensées pleines de guimauve et d'arcs-en-ciel quand un énorme « boum » fit trembler le château jusque dans ses fondations. Le Serpentard leva les yeux de son livre, que de toute façon il ne lisait plus depuis un moment, et le regard dans le vide, déclara tout à fait calmement :

-Eh bien nous avons la réponse à notre question concernant la faille. Non seulement elle ne s'est pas refermée, mais je crois bien qu'elle est définitive et ne va faire qu'empirer.

Harry souffla.

-Bah, ça s'ra jamais pire que chez Cunégonde et René. D'ailleurs, j'crois pas t'avoir posé la question ces derniers temps ; elle s'arrange cette phobie du végétal ou toujours pas ?

-Rien n'y fait ; Chourave n'est pas prête de me revoir en cours.

-Hm...

Alors qu'Harry recommençait à se laisser bercer par la caresse de Draco et la sensation de ses doigts glissant entre ses mèches de cheveux, le Survivant utilisa un sursaut de volonté (parce que, mine de rien, le Serpentard savait y faire avec ses mains) pour déclarer :

-Au fait, je t'aime.

-Je sais, Harry, je sais.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Harry, le ton boudeur.

Draco sourit en se replongeant dans son livre.

-Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas tout.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Et vous aurez tous reconnu la chanson "** **It's peanut butter jelly time** **" !**


End file.
